


The way we once were

by Midnight_scraps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bad Relationship, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_scraps/pseuds/Midnight_scraps
Summary: I wish everything would go back to the way it used to be when it was peaceful
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Their present age is 24

Mikasa's POV: 

I woke up next to Mike he looked like an angel when he's sleeping I looked at his face the sunrays were hitting his face making him more beautiful I let my fingers go through his hair and planted a soft kiss on his cheeks, then I got up to get ready for college. I am in art school and I have my own studio well it was my place but when I moved in with Mike I thought why not turn it into a studio. 

I took a shower put on a black knee length dress with a white shirt underneath and black sandals. I am also into fashion and designing clothes hoping I would make a career of it one day. I put my hair into a half updo and put on big loop earrings and my daily makeup.

I was in the kitchen making a quick breakfast because I was already late.  
"Leaving already" Mike said with a sleepy voice causing me to shake a bit as I thought he was still sleeping  
"Yeah I am already late I need to go Eren is waiting outside"  
"Eren?! Why?"  
"He said he's passing by so he offered to pick me up" I said walking to him giving him a quick kiss  
"If you wanted someone to pick you up you could've told me you know" Mike said in a kind of aggressive tone I don't know where is all that coming from for the two years we've been together he knew Eren and how my relationship is with him why is he getting aggressive now  
"Mike can we talk about this later I am late" He didn't say a word he just left, I shake my head a bit ignoring what just happened I need to go now Eren has been waiting for 15 minutes I grabbed my keys and left.

I saw Eren in the car moving to the music he was listening to he had his hair in a manbun with few hairs out he was wearing a white shirt and a navi pants he was looking extra good today

"Good morning" I said giving him a smile I opened the passenger seat  
"Good morning Mika you look good today"  
"You too Eren in fact you are so dressed up anything special today?"  
"Actually yeah I have an important interview and also Dina is making me meet her parents"

Eren went to business school and graduated a year early so he was looking for jobs now he was accepted into one but he didn't like it there so he quit and now he's looking for another one, Levi always offered him a job but Eren wanted to make his own path

"Woah Eren Yaeger is going to meet a girl's parents that's a first. So this must be a serious one" I said winking at him  
"Mikasa I said she's making me I am terrified we have only been dating for a month and she wants me to meet her parents already"

You might already noticed that Eren has commitment issues, he can't stay with a girlfriend for too long he has always been like this since his parents almost got divorced multiple times when he was 16 

"But Eren did you try talking to her, telling her you're not comfortable with the idea"  
"I am trying to come up with anything for a week now so I might have said that we're gathering today for dinner so is it ok with you I am still going to ask the rest but Armin, Jean and Annie agreed?" 

Ever since we all graduated from high school we haven't been gathering much each one of us was busy with uni or looking for a job or trying to know what's the next step in life so we gather once a week or so

"I'd love too we haven't gathered for a while now but you can't keep running like that Eren you need to face her talk to her stop running away"  
"I know Mikasa I know I will tell her..soon"

Dina is a resident at Dr. Grisha's hospital that's how Eren met her actually and that's how she met his parents he didn't have to introduce her to them

The rest of the ride were just casual talks and us jamming to the music until we arrived I waved goodbye to Eren and went to my classes 

The day went fine I got a text from Eren "Everyone agreed ,dinner at my place at 7 😋"  
"Try not to burn the food this time lmao"

I texted back remembering the last time he nearly burned his kitchen

"It was only one time I am a great cook Mika🥺"  
"I know I know 😂❤️"

I went back home to get ready for tonight I got a text from Mike saying that he'll be late tonight I sighed at least today I am hanging out with my friends 

Mike is a co-owner in his dad's company so he often has important meetings and stuff and stays there late so I have to spend most of the time alone if I am not hanging out with Eren, Armin or Sasha 

I shake these thoughts away I need to get ready for tonight I put on a sheer white shirt and blue jeans I let my hair down and put on red lipstick. Eren's house was half an hour walk so I took my car to go there quickly.(outfit is above)

I went there and rang the bell Eren opened the door he had the same clothes as this morning so we were kind of matching now

"Mika beautiful as always"  
"Thank you Eren"  
"Come in everyone is already here we were waiting for you"  
"Oh really" I went in and said hi to everyone we sat down to have dinner it was delicious Eren makes great food we cought up and laughed a bit.

"Hey Yaeger where do you keep your drinks?" Jean asked  
"Here in this cabinet" Eren pointed at the direction of the cabinet getting everyone a cup except for me of course he knows that I get drunk so quickly and how bad things will get

We were talking and laughing till Riener decided to talk  
"So how about a game of truth or dare?" Riener said with a smirk on his face  
"Oooh" they all said sounding pretty excited  
"Aren't we a little old for that?" Armin said looks like he agrees with me  
"Oh come on babe or are you scared that will get asked an embarrassing question?" Annie said winking at Armin and he blushed  
"N..no I am not if you want to let's play it"  
"So Annie truth or dare?" Riener asked  
"Truth"  
"Tell us how is Armin in bed?"  
"Reiner" I said looking at him after seeing how red Armin got and he just had a smile on his face not giving a shit  
"Well all I can say that there is Armin different than the soft one you see, one that's very sexy and strong" she said biting her lips and Armin's face turned to a color of red I thought didn't exist as the boys whistling became louder 

"Ok Yeager truth or dare?" Annie asked  
"I am an open book so I choose dare"  
"Well I dare you to kiss Connie"  
"Oh c'mon you could've picked any girl here"  
"What? Are you scared of kissing him"  
"No" Eren took a long pause  
"Connie please try not to like it" he drank the whole glass in his hand then got up and kissed Connie then stepped back so quick they all started to whistle very loud  
"Wow Eren you're a great kisser"  
"I told you don't like it asshole" he said throwing a pillow at him

The game continued till it was Connie's turn to ask  
"Jean truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to tell all of us about the time when you got rejected by Mikasa" my eyes widened and Jean's cheeks turned bright red  
"What?! You got rejected by Mikasa" Eren said confused and laughing a little, my face turned bright pink oh no I remember, I remember why I rejected him please god let Jean forget about this part  
"You fucking bastard,fine we were in the first year of highschool we all got to know each other and stuff then I had a crush on Mikasa so I asked her out but she said no I like someone else sorry, here that's the story but I got over my crush a long time ago" oh Thank god he didn't continue or thing would have got very awkward  
"Did she tell you who she liked?" Eren said.  
"She didn't have to say we all knew it I just wanted to give it a shot since she wasn't going to tell you"  
"Wait what? I don't understand she wasn't going to tell me what?"  
"Are you serious you didn't know she had a crush on you?" Sasha asked now is the time I wished I could naroto run out of here  
"Me!!" Eren looked at me confused at this point I felt much heat on my cheeks my heart was racing so fast oh god please kill me

"Mika you had a crush on me in highschool?" Eren said getting closer to me as we sat next to each other and I lost my ability to speak  
"Eren you really didn't know, almost every one of us noticed" Armin added,  
Oh no I was that obvious  
"Wait you all knew? How come I didn't know"  
"I.. it's ok Eren it was a long time ago and it shouldn't have been brought up now haha" tried to speak properly and managed to get these words out  
"Oh Mika it's ok I.."before he could continue I grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it. I wanted to drink so I could forget whatever happened a minute ago.

I felt Eren's hand on mine taking away the bottle  
"Mika no what are you doing you get drunk easily"  
"No I don't it's ok I need a drink" I said already sounding drunk  
"No Mikasa that's enough" I took another sip which by then it was the last one then he grabbed the bottle from me  
"It's ok I knew you didn't like me in highschool that's why I never said anything"  
"It's ok Mikasa really I'll just forget about it"  
"Sure but Eren don't say Mikasa say Mika I love hearing it from you" I said getting closer to his face our lips were inches apart then I heard whistles  
"No shh you ruined the moment" they all started to giggle and Eren's cheeks turned bright pink and I started to laugh  
"Eren you look so cute blushing" I said smiling  
"Ok Mika you're so drunk c'mon let's get you home"  
"No I wanna stay with you Eren and I wanna stay with our friends please"  
"No you should get some sleep" he said lifting me up bridal style as he failed to get me up any other way  
"Oh your so tough" I giggled and everyone were trying to keep themselves from laughing  
"Thank you Riener you see what your game lead to?"  
Reiner raised his hands in the air as if it wasn't his fault

Eren took me to my car and put me in the passenger seat then he went to the driver's seat and drove off  
"Hey Eren"  
"Yeah Mika"  
"You know I really really liked you even before highschool but I didn't want to say it I didn't want our friendship ending over a stupid thing from me because your special and I love having you in my life"  
"You too Mikasa I love having you in my life"  
"Oh and Eren?"  
"Yeah Mika"  
"That manbun makes you look so hot"  
"Thank you Mikasa" he let out a soft laugh 

He then continued to drive till we arrived he carried me to the door and rang the bell Mike opened  
"I am sorry Mike she got drunk so I had to drive her here"  
"I.. it's fine Eren here let me take her"  
"No I don't want to I want to go back"  
I said as I burried my head in Eren's chest  
"Mika we'll get together another day you need to sleep now"  
"No I don't why do you keep saying that I didn't want to come here take me back"  
"Mikasa you need to go to bed now"  
"Ughh fine"  
Eren put me on my feet I managed to walk to Mike I waved goodbye to Eren as he did the same for us

I woke up the next day with the worst headache possible I couldn't even left my head from the pillow I looked beside me Mike wasn't there I looked at my phone to see that it's 12 pm I slept for too long I saw that I was still in my clothes I feel like last night was a blur I remember having dinner and playing a couple of questions of truth and dare but that's it I don't recall why did I get drunk or why Eren let me, I managed to get up but I felt a sting in my arm I looked at it and it had a big bruse on it I don't know where did that come from


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to get out of bed rubbing my forehead from pain I can't stand having a headache, I went downstairs I saw Mike in the kitchen drinking coffee  
"Good morning Love"  
"Morning" he said not looking up with a very cold tone  
"Can you make me a cup of coffee I have the worst hangover"  
"I am late for work" He said getting up and went to the door, again without even looking at me  
"Mike is something wrong?" I went to him but he just closed the door and left without even answering me I sighed, I decided to take a shower since I was still in yesterday's clothes 

Eren's POV:  
I was worried about Mikasa she rarely gets drunk so I asked Armin if he could join me to go to check on her he agreed, we live near eachother so he came to my house  
"Good morning Eren"  
"Morning Armin"  
"Hey Eren before we go to Mikasa let's go grab her a cup of coffee"  
"Sure Armin"  
We drove to Starbucks Armin grabbed her favorite coffee then we drove to her house, knowing Mikasa she should be still sleeping so we took the spare key from under the plant and went in 

"Eren I'll make her breakfast you go wake her up"  
"Ok"  
I went upstairs then knocked on her door but I heard a door behind me open.  
It was Mikasa in a pj her hair was in a towel  
"Morning Mika sorry to come suddenly like that but me and Armin wanted to check up on you how are you feeling?"  
"I am good except for this headache I have"  
"Woah what's that mark on your arm?"  
"I don't know I woke up with it I might have hit something with my arm I don't remember"  
"Ok be careful next time"  
"No there will be no more next times"she said with a really firm and serious look on her face which made me giggle  
"Let's go downstairs Armin is making you breakfast and I will give you a head massage"

We went downstairs Armin gave Mikasa a hug  
"Mika how are you feeling?"  
"Fine I just have an awful headache"  
"Well I got you coffee and I am making breakfast one minute and it'll be ready"  
"C'mon sit on the couch let me massage you hopefully it will make your headache go away"

Mikasa sat on the couch she took off the towel on her hair I started to run my fingers through her forehead and her wet hair in circles and from her reactions I knew that she started to feel a little better.  
Few minutes later Armin sat next to her on the couch giving her coffee and breakfast so I stopped and sat on the other side.

Mikasa garbbed the coffee she put her head on my shoulder and held Armin's hand  
"Thank you guys for always being there for me this reminds me of what you did when I first got my period and was too embarrassed about it" Mikasa said smiling and we both did too remembering what happened

~10 years ago~  
Mikasa's POV:  
Today I feel so terrible it's the first day I got my period and I have the worst cramps right now. It was so embarrassing to me and Levi when I called him and he had to explain it to me. I love Levi and he's been there for me every time but in times like this I wish my mom was still here.

I was lying in my bed hugging my blanket trying to forget about the pain then I saw the door crack open and two heads popped out looking at me  
"Mika can we come in?"  
"Yeah guys" I sat on my bed Eren sat on my right side and Armin on my left  
"Here Mika I asked mom to make you this drink to make you feel better" Armin said giving me a hot drink  
"And take this blanket my mom made me this you can have it to make you warm"  
"Thank you guys" I wrapped the blanket around us then put my head on Eren's shoulder and held Armin's hand

~present~

"Umm guys" Armin said sounding nervous  
"What is it Armin?" Me and Mikasa said at the same time  
"I was thinking that now is kind of the right time to ask Annie to marry me" Armin said blushing and looking down  
"Oh my god Armin I am so happy for you" Mikasa got up and hugged Armin  
"I am very happy for you man" I said smiling and then decided to join the hug  
"Thank you guys I am glad that I found Annie I don't know but somehow she completed my life" Armin said smiling which made me and Mikasa smile seeing Armin that happy made me feel happy too.  
"I am happy for you Armin you've been together for a long time I am sure Annie will be so happy too"  
"So when are you planning to ask her?"  
"Well umm this weekend it's when I first asked her out so I am planning to ask her on that day"  
"Aww Armin you're so cute, I am sure she'll appreciate that so much" Mikasa said hugging him again

Few hours later we had already left Mikasa to rest and now I was with Dina cuddling, eating pizza and watching a movie it was a cozy night  
"Eren?" Dina said lifting her face to meet mine  
"Yeah babe"  
"Why are you running away from meeting my parents?" I moved my body she sat up now we were sitting facing eachother  
"Well Dina I have been meaning to tell you this but don't you think it's a little early for me to meet your parents?"  
"But Eren I have already met yours"  
"Dina you're a resident doctor working with my father what do you expect" awkward silence filled the room and I could feel tension in the room  
"Look Dina you are amazing and I like but you're making us move so fast in this relationship, I am sorry but I am just not ready"  
"It's ok I understand I just felt something different and I thought you felt it too but looks like I was worng" she looked so sad I regret what I did although it's the right thing but seeing her like that made me sad she got up and started to grab her stuff  
"Wait you're not staying the night"  
"No umm I remembered that I have an important surgery tomorrow I have to get up early so I can't stay the night"  
"Are you mad at me?" I said holding her hand hoping I didn't make her feel bad  
"No Eren I am not I just told you I have an important surgery, I will see you tomorrow?" She smiled or forced a smile on her face if I wanted to be accurate  
"Yes of course" I smiled back and kissed her then she left I felt so bad for making her feel like that but like Mikasa said I just can't keep lying to her.  
I decided to call Mikasa to check on her and also to talk to her because she always knows what to say to make me feel better

"Mika I think I missed things up" I said throwing myself on bed and letting out a huge sigh  
"Woah Eren what happened?"  
"First tell me how you feel now?"  
"I am better now thanks to you and Armin" I could feel her smiling on the phone  
"Always a pleasure Mikasa"  
"Ok so what did you do?"  
"Oh I did as you said I talked to Dina about how I feel about the whole situation and she said ok I understand but she looked so sad and she left. I feel so bad right now" I moved my hand over my eyes remembering how she looked when she left  
"Look Eren it was the best thing to do, maybe she just needs to be alone to think just don't worry it's way better than you ignoring her every time she asks you"  
"I know but the look on her face I hate doing that"  
"Oh Eren that's the first time you say that you always do this to other girls but you were fine, what's different this time?"  
"I don't know maybe because she's so good in bed"  
"EREN YEAGER" Mikasa shouted and I laughed  
"I was joking I swear"  
"Can't even have a proper conversation with you with out a joke like that"  
"Ok ok I am sorry, I.. I don't know she treats me different you know like she's never jealous of you or Armin and we have lots in common"  
"I am glad to hear that Eren maybe she'll be the one to change you after all"  
"I don't know we'll have to see what happens about that, so Mika how is Mike?"  
"Good I guess we haven't talked since yesterday maybe he's mad because I got drunk I don't know" she said in a sad tone  
"I am sure you'll talk it out but if not and if he broke you heart call me and I'll make sure to break his nose" she giggled  
"Eren come on it's been two years you're still not over this"  
"I have no hard feelings Mikasa but I just don't feel good about him that's all but if he makes you happy then It's ok but still I need to act like that"  
"Yeah he really makes me happy and I know you'll protect me just like what I used to do when you were bullied"  
"Heyy I was stupid back then ok but Mikasa I am serious don't let him break your heart"  
"Ok Eren don't worry I won't let him and if I failed I have you" I smiled I have always been protective of her since she started dating boys and Levi appreciated that knowing that Mikasa tells me everything so he felt releaved that I'll always protect her  
"Eren I have to go now ok goodnight"  
"Goodn.." she hang up before I could even continue that's weird. I decided to ignore that for now and I'll talk to her tomorrow

Mikasa's POV:  
"Ok Eren don't worry I won't let him and if I failed I have you" I smiled but suddenly the bedroom door opened wide which got me scared, I saw Mike he looked off  
"Eren I have to go now ok goodnight" I decided to end the call to see what's wrong with him  
"Bravo bravo Mikasa you..you are a great actress" he said sounding so drunk  
"Mike are you drunk?"I got up and walked to him  
"Shh so you have Eren right you replaced me with Eren"  
"What are you talking about? You're drunk I will go make you coffee" just as I was passing by him he grabbed me from my arm  
"Mike let me go you're hurting me"  
"How is Eren different from me? Why him and not me?"  
"What the fuck are you saying let me go now" I said in a firm voice  
"If you love Eren so much why not be with him"  
"Let me go" I said looking at him in his eyes I was starting to get mad now  
"You didn't want to leave him yesterday, you wanted him with you not me, I have been with you for two fucking years and I never saw you get drunk but you did it with him, if you love Eren so much why aren't you with him why are you with me" he shouted the last part  
"Mike let me fucking go" I said in a low but angry tone my arm started to hurt real bad now and I had enough of this shit. He then grabbed my other arm and pinned me on the wall which caused me to hit my head hard  
"Tell me Mikasa why him and not me"  
"I don't love Eren that way stop this bullshit now let me go" I was screaming at his face at this point  
"You lying bitch" he yelled the slapped me so hard that I fell on the ground  
"You..you love Eren not me you love him" he mumbled then he left me on the floor and went to bed.

I got up quickly and went downstairs and I started to sob I couldn't even close my eyes and sleep that night I was scared and shocked, Mike was never like that I have been with him for two years and he never even yelled at me what changed him now.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7 am I had a class at 9 so I decided to go upstairs quickly to change although I didn't want to even see Mike but I have to change and do my make up to try to hide the fact that I have been crying all night

I put on a pink cropped shirt and black jeans and a black jacket I had to put tons of concealer which I hated but I have to I don't want anyone to notice especially if I saw Eren or Levi. I decided, since it was still early and I didn't want to see Mike wake up, to go for a walk and maybe grab a coffee on my way I need to clear my mind to know what will I do next about this because I don't think I can ever forgive him for that


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's POV:  
After I hang up with Mikasa I stared at the ceiling remembering what happened  
" _You know I really really liked you even before highschool"_ I smiled at this memory so she liked me even before highschool when I was so arrogant and stupid and only got myself into trouble maybe that's why she always tried to protect me and get me out of it. Well snap out of it Yaeger you had your chance and you let it pass she's happy now with her boyfriend of two whole years and you have a girlfriend or had we'll see what happens.

Then I remembered how I met Mikasa it wasn't a kind of memory you want to share as how you met your best friend

_~flashback 16 years ago~_   
_My mom was away to see my grandma as she was sick so I had to stay with my dad I have to spend two weeks of my holiday in the hospital for most of the day with my father, Armin was away for most of the holiday too so I had no choice . It's been a week so I got familiar with all the places near the hospital there was this small forest that I loved to explore so I decided to go there that day._

_As I was exploring it started to get kind of dark so I decided that it's time to go back so as I was about to turn around I saw a little figure running towards me I saw a big rock next to me so I immediately grabbed it. As the figure got closer it turned out it was a little girl about my age she had a bleeding head and she warped her left arm around her stomach, she was barefooted and looked like she had a twisted_ _ankle_ _._ _When she saw me she threw herself at me warping her arms around my neck_   
_"Please help me someone killed my parents and he's after me" she said between her sobs_   
_As she said that I saw him a huge man coming towards us he was so close if we ran he would catch us so I had to fight to provide us time to escape. I moved the girl to stand behind me and now the guy was in front of us and he had a bloody kinfe in his hand_   
_"You brat think he can help you" I immediately jumped at him with full speed and strength and started to hit his head with the rock which made him drop his knife near the girl but my hits weren't strong enough he grabbed me from my neck and I started choking_   
_"Ha nice try little brat maybe you two will meet on the other side"_   
_"F..fight"_   
_"W..what" her voice was shaking_   
_"If you don't fight we're going to die if we win we live, if you don't fight we can't win"_   
_"Shut it you little brat you won't want these to be your last words"_   
_"Fight..fight" I thought I was about to catch my last breath but then I fell on the ground I grasped for air and when I looked up I saw the girl stabbing the man over and over so I held her hands so she dropped the knife_   
_"I.. It's ok now we'll go to my father he works in a hospital nearby" she nodded_   
_"Can you run?"_   
_"Yeah"_

_I held her hand and led her to the hospital it took us five minutes running there when we reached the hospital I saw that my dad was outside talking to someone when he saw me he had a terrified look I have never seen before I explained the whole thing that happened and the girl did too, my dad called the police and went with them to check the guy and the girl's parents. He sent us with a doctor to get checked I was fine but the girl had to have a bandage on her head and_ _ankle_ _she had a bruise near her ribs_ _but nothing was serious_

_When her check up ended I went to her room to see her_   
_"Hey umm I know it's a stupid question but how are you feeling now?"_   
_"I..I don't know"_   
_"Ooh"_   
_"Thank you for saving me"_   
_"No problem.. I am Eren by the way"_   
_"Mikasa"_   
_Then my dad entered the room with a short guy_   
_"Poor Mikasa" he said walking towards her then he hugged her_   
_"Uncle Levi" she started to cry_   
_"Hey Eren we should leave them now" my dad told me and I nodded though I waited outside I needed to do something._

_Mikasa was allowed now to leave from the hospital she was going with Levi now_   
_"Hey Eren right" Levi asked me_   
_"Yeah"_   
_"Thank you for saving Mikasa" he smiled at me and patted my head and I smiled back_   
_"Oh Mikasa"_   
_"Mm" I warped the scarf that my mother made me around her as I saw she was shaking_ _I was keeping it in my dad's room but since I saw her shaking I had to give it to her_   
_"Warm right" I said smiling_   
_"Yeah"_   
_"I hope we can meet again"_   
_"Me too Eren" she waved goodbye and left_   
_They found the guy not dead and he confessed about killing her parents they were kind of rich and he has been stalking them but Mikasa got away so he had to kill her._   
_Since then Mikasa lived with Levi and went to the same school as I am so we became_ _frineds_   
_~End of Flashback~_

I woke up the next day I looked at my phone and saw a text from Dina

_Hey when you see this call me we need to talk_

I called her and she picked up almost immediately  
"Good Morning Eren"  
"Morning Dina"  
"I haven't had breakfast yet so can we meet at the place we go to near the hospital"  
"Sure I'll call you when I am there"

I took a quick shower and got dressed then drove off to that diner I was about to call Dina but I saw that she was already there. I took a deep breath and went in  
"Hey" I said smiling and taking the seat in front of her  
"Hey I ordered something for you if you want to change it.."  
"No it's ok I trust your choice" she smiled at the sentence  
"So Dina you wanted to talk?" I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible  
"Yeah well I guess you already know it's about what happened yesterday"  
"Yeah"  
"Well Eren I thought about it and you are right I was kind of rushing you had the right to get mad at me"  
"Wait I wasn't mad it's just that I felt pressured"  
"I know and I am sorry I shouldn't pressure you like that especially that we're still in the beginning of this relationship. I promise I won't pressure you anymore"  
"Thank you Dina" I reached for her hand and held it she smiled at me the waiter then got us our food so we started eating

Mikasa's POV:  
I was wrong walking didn't make me feel better it just filled my head with more thoughts what if he does it again and what if this bruise I had was from him too I teared up to the thought that he even hit me when I was drunk ughh I want to remember what happened.

I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Sasha was running after me for a while I felt a tab on my shoulder it was her  
"Mikasa are you crying?" I immediately wiped the tear that escaped   
"Umm no it's nothing"  
"Mikasa I know you what's wrong what happened?" A tear after a tear left my eyes after crying all night I was still doing it I couldn't help myself when I saw Sasha I hid my face with my hands and started crying I have never been this weak in my life but the memory of yesterday just keeps playing back all the time Sasha pulled me into a tight hug  
"Shh let it all out" after few minutes of me crying uncontrollably I finally had no tears left to cry Sasha took me to a cafe so she could do my makeup that I ruined by crying and to get me to talk she ordered both of us coffee  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
"Yeah"  
"Mikasa what happened?" She had a concerned look on her face  
"Umm me and Mike had a big fight"  
"Mikasa you had plenty of fights that's what being in a relationship is, you guys will get through that like everything that happened to you"  
"I don't know Sasha this time it's different I don't know if I can forgive him"  
"Did he cheat on you? If he did I swear I will kill him"  
"No he didn't cheat on my but he did something I might not be able to forgive him for it"  
"Look Mikasa don't give up on this relationship that fast. Talk to him first, listen to what he has to say then you can figure everything out like if it's forgivable or not I don't know what he did but maybe he was drunk when he did it because the Mike I know won't hurt you Mikasa" I nodded

the day passed I didn't have lots of classes today so I went to my studio I was avoiding going home too I didn't want to see Mike he's been calling me all day but I was ignoring him.

I heard a knock on my door and my heart sank could he have came here I won't open the door I am not ready to talk to him but it could be anyone else too ok Mikasa take a deep breath and open the door. It's Levi  
"Levi hi I missed you" I hugged Levi  
"I missed you too I thought I could pay you a visit I went to your house no one was there so I thought you'll be here"  
"Come in you want tea right"  
"Yeah..woah Mikasa these look so good" he said pointing to my last week's paintings  
"Thank you Levi here your cup is ready" I said handing him his cup  
"I know it's been two years but I really miss you being around"

When I moved out from Levi's house I moved in with Mike after few months then I turned it into a studio  
"I miss living with you too"  
"I still remember when you came to my house you were so small now your taller than me" we both laughed ai always made fun of Levi's hight as a joke and he would get mad at me  
"You changed me Mikasa I was a cold guy before you came into my life you know that and I am thankful for that"  
"No Levi I was the lucky one to have a parent like you" I smiled at him with tears in my eyes was wiping tears from his eyes too  
"Wow this turned into a dramatic conversation like someone is about to die" we both smiled wiping away our tears  
"How is Erwin? And hange I really miss them"  
"They're both good Erwin wanted to come but he got busy oh he'll be in a charity event we're having tomorrow you could see him there also the Yaegers will be there and you can bring the boyfriend of yours too"  
"Oh I love going to these events with you"  
"If you want me to pick you up call me before it, by the way how is your boyfriend?"  
"Umm he's good just busy almost all the time"  
"At least he makes you happy right?"  
"Yeah" I faked a smile for Levi so he won't be concerned he was making me happy but I don't know what will happen now

We continued to chat and catch up like for few hours until Levi decided to leave, I thought I should go back and maybe Sasha was right I should talk to him first to see what he has to say

When I opened the door I saw Mike sitting looking at his phone but when he heard me come in he looked up  
"M..Mikasa" he got up and walked to me I didn't say anything  
"Mikasa I swear I was drunk I didn't mean what I did I will never ever hurt you"  
"Mike this is not enough you don't know that I was feeling like shit all day truing to fight my tears, you made me lie to Levi and what you have to say is that you were drunk" he sat on his knees and hugged my legs  
"Mikasa you know me better than anyone do you think I could ever hurt you sober" Mike was crying and I found myself crying with him  
"I have always loved and cared about you I will never do anything like that you know me Mikasa please believe me please forgive me" I found myself nodding so he pulled me into a hug and I hugged back I hope I am not making the wrong choice here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's dress: https://pin.it/4v6kRZD

[To see Mikasa's dress click here](https://pin.it/4v6kRZD)

Mikasa's POV:  
I wake up next to Mike the unease feeling of him next to me is still there I still hadn't find it in me to forgive him fully but maybe if I act like nothing happened this feeling would go away.

I haven't slept really well so I decided to leave the bed but as I was about to Mike grabbed my hand which made a shiver go down my spine

"Good morning love"  
"M..morning" I smiled weakly my heart was beating so fast, calm down Mikasa you need to relax  
"Mikasa do you mind making me breakfast in bed I have been having really tiring days at work lately I need you to spoil me"  
"Mm ok" he let go of me I went to make him whatever he wanted and brought it back to him

"Thank you Mikasa I love you" I smiled to him and started eating breakfast we ate in silence for few minutes  
"Why didn't you say it back?" Mike said in an angry low tone I couldn't hear what he said  
"Excuse me" he then hit the small table with a fist  
"Why didn't you say I love you back?" He raised his voice  
"I..I.." I backed up a little my heart was about to leave my body my hand felt cold and started to shake  
"You still haven't forgave me yet right" he was still shouting I swear all the neighbors must have heard him, my heart was still beating so fast it got harder to breath now I was scared, scared to answer and scared that he might hit me again  
"Damnit Mikasa what the hell should I do so you could forgive me?" He then threw the table away all the food was on the floor now he got up and went downstairs then the door slammed shut

I started counting to ten so I could control my breath I can't have a panic attack now I don't have my meds with me, after few minutes I was calm I cleaned the sheets and the floor I changed my clothes I decided to go to the studio spend the day there, before that I decided to go to a pharmacy to get my panic attack meds

I reached the studio, I decided to lock myself away from the world put on my earbuds a started drawing to clear my head, studying art made me love it even more so when I don't have an assignment I would always draw to clear my head and put all my thoughts and my worries into a painting.

I was almost done this one turned a bit darker than I would usually do but at least I kind of cleared my head, I put on the finishing touches then I hanged it to dry right then my phone started ringing it was Armin

"Hello Mikasa are you free right now?"  
"Hi yeah I am at the studio is everything alright?"  
"She's in the studio" I could hear him say that on the other side  
"Mikasa can you come to Eren's we're in his car"  
"Ok I'll be there in five"

When the three of us decided to move out we took houses in the same block so it would be easier to be together plus the prices were so good we just couldn't let it pass.

It took me few minutes to get to them I got in the backseat  
"Hey guys what's up?"  
"Hey Mika"  
"Sorry to call you in a rush like that but I wanted to ask you guys for something so I thought we could discuss it on lunch together" Armin said with the sweetest smile Eren drove off

We arrived to our usual meet up place ordered food then Armin started to talk  
"So guys I need a huge favor from you"  
"Sure Armin anything you want"  
"I need you two to help me with my proposal to Annie I'll propose to her the day after tomorrow so I need you to set up stuff for me"  
"Mika I still can't believe that our boy Armin will get married I feel like a proud father" Armin's cheeks turned bright pink  
"Me and Eren will be so glad to help you with anything Armin" I held his hand and smiled, Armin then proceeded to tell us what he has in his mind and what me and Eren should do and when he had it all planned and it was so beautiful

Our food came I started digging into my plate I was so hungry we had casual conversations and shared few laugh talked about school work etc then my phone beeped it was a text from Mike

_Mike❤️_   
_Hey I am sorry about this morning I am really tired and exhausted from work so I just lost my temper forgive me please_

_It's ok, I forget about it_

_Mike❤️_   
_Thank you Mikasa you're the best I love you_

_Love you too_

The text got me out of my mood slightly it made me sad remembering what happened this morning I got distracted and went back to reality when Eren snapped his finger  
"Earth to Mika"  
"Oh umm sorry guys what were you saying?" I smiled trying to forget about Mike, the texts and this morning  
"Well I have an important announcement to make so drum roll please" me and Armin started hitting the table with our fingers we would always do that since we were children if someone had anything to say  
"Guess who got a job and will start from next week and the payoff is really well this time"  
"Eren I am so happy for you"  
"Finally man your life will be stable"  
"How about we celebrate tonight for my life finally getting on track, Armin having a fiancè soon and Mikasa having a long lasting relationship and being a great artist too"  
"Well Eren we have this charity event tonight aren't you going"  
"Oh shit yeah I forgot about that well we could stay there for a while then go to celebrate"  
"Sure"  
"Yeah you could pick me up after you're done"

Armin then excused himself because his launch break was about to be over so since we came in Eren's car we drove him to his work  
"Eren I have to go and buy a dress for tonight"  
"Sure I'll join you"  
"Really it could take me a while"  
"I know Mikasa did you forget that I like shopping with you, you can take all day it's ok by me"

Eren's POV:  
It was the fifth shop she goes in and leaves without buying a thing  
"So nothing good here too"  
"No they don't have what I have in mind I am sorry Eren I bet you're tired"  
"Mikasa stop saying that I enjoy my time with you, hey I know a shop but it's an hour drive if you want we can go check it I think it'll have what you want"  
"Ok let's try that"

We got into my car and I started driving we had different music taste but I loved to play her favorites when she rides with me so I played her **Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood** when the song started she began to move her body to the song singing with it I smiled at her sight, Mikasa is so shy and kind of introvert but when she's with me and Armin you get to see the real her she's funny, energetic and loved to sing and dance, we reached a red light so I took my phone and started to film her when she saw the camera she started to move in front of it singing loudly  
 _"'Cause it's too cold whoa_  
 _For you here and now_  
 _So let me hold whoa_  
 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater"_ she then brusted out laughing and I joined her too

  
The light turned green so I continued driving the rest of the ride was Mikasa singing and dancing with every single song that played and me smiling or giggling and sometimes I joined her singing too

We arrived at the store I knew from one of my exs but I remember it had decent clothings  
"Mika do you mind me choosing the dress for you?"  
"You want to try your luck"  
"Yep I'd say I'll be pretty good too no one knows you better than me Mikasa Ackreman" I winked at her that was the truth none of her boyfriends ever known her like I do  
"Well then you seem so confident ok I'll let you try your luck" I started to take a look at the dresses in the store and there was this one dress that screamed Mikasa it would look so perfect on her I picked it up and walked to her  
"Here that's your dress go try it on"  
"Ok Eren Yeager" she gave me a look then she went to the dressing room I was waiting for her outside it took her about ten minutes but she finally opened the door.

As I expected the dress look so perfect on her, hugging every inch of her body she was just perfect  
"So what do you think?" my heart was beating so fast to see her like this she got me nervous I couldn't even speak I was taking a long time to answer and she kept staring with her beautiful eyes it took me another second but I cleared my throat and started to let out words from my mouth  
"Wow Mikasa you look se.. stunning you look stunning" I saved myself was I just going to tell her she looked sexy the hell is wrong with you yeager well she does actually look very sexy and attractive thinking of that made my cheeks turn bright pink  
"I told you I can do it I think I did a pretty good job here" I crossed my arms over my chest  
"You did actually I am in love with this dress thank you Eren" she hugged me and I hugged her back she smells so good like spring,like she sprayed fields of flowers on her skin she broke the hug then went into the changing room

This was a rollercoaster of feelings for me, I thought I burried all these feelings away but since that night she told me she liked me I just felt weird again.  
She went out of the changing room to the cashier but I stopped her  
"Mika hey where are goin?"  
"To pay for this you know Eren we can't steal stuff" I snorted  
"Well I want to buy it for you"  
"No Eren"  
"Mika please I choose it and I want to gift it to you now give me the dress please" she gave up and gave me the dress I paid for it then we left the shop  
"Eren let's garb ice cream my treat"  
"Ok why not"  
She got herself a vanilla ice cream and she got me chocolate we then started wandering in the streets

"So Dina actually called me"  
"Really what did she say?"  
"She understood my opinion and was okay with it"  
"I told you everything will be ok if you talked" she smiled hugging my arm with both her arms I looked at her and smiled  
"So is Mike coming to the charity event tonight"  
"Umm no I didn't tell him he won't like to go anyway like all the previous ones"  
"Is everything alright between you too? He doesn't call much and you didn't text him all day too usually he calles you like crazy"  
"It's nothing serious there is just little tension between us these days he's stressed out of work you know the normal problems couples have so it's ok we've been through so much it's nothing" she looked away saying this so I stopped walking and turned her to face me I lifted her chin for her eyes to meet mine, her eyes kept running away from mine

I decided to let her go although she looked sad I knew she won't hide anything from me so maybe it's like what she said the normal problems of a couple but a huge part me still refused to believe that  
"Hey let's take pictures to save the day" Mikasa said taking her phone out  
"Sure"  
We took few pictures then decided to go back to the car it was about time when we should start to get ready

I played her songs but she wasn't as energetic she was spacing out looking at the window I hate the fact that it's my fault she's like that since I brought Mike into the conversation I wanted to make her laugh so I started singing to the song very loudly she looked at me giggling then she joined me

I drove her to the studio to get her make-up and accessories she wanted to get ready there but I insisted she would come to my place, she texted Levi saying she'll come with me and she'll meet him there.

I got ready first so she could take all the time she needed I put on a white shirt un buttoned the first two buttons with black pants I tied my hair into a bun leaving few hairs out I waited for about fifteen minutes then I heard her coming down the stairs she looked even more beautiful now she had black heels a blush pink lipstick with a winged eyeliner and a pink blusher she curled her hair she had on this amazing scent, she looked perfect

"Wow Mikasa you look absolutely beautiful"  
"You don't look bad yourself " she said smiling I smiled back  
"Do you mind putting this on me" she handed me the silver necklace I gave her when we were 18  
"Woah you still have it"  
"Of course it means alot it me because it's from you" we both smiled,after locking the necklace around her neck I moved my finger across it gently touching her neck I could feel her shiver, What the hell am I doing I turned around to face her quickly before I could do anything more stupid  
"There it looks great"  
"Thank you" she touched the necklace and smiled then I offered my hand  
"Shall we go?"  
"We shall" she took my hand then we walked out hand in hand


	5. Chapter 5

Eren's POV:  
We arrived at the hotel Which the event is held in I parked the car then went inside, It was busy classic music playing in the background from a band at a corner from the room, Mikasa spotted my parents so we went to greet them   
"Mikasa you look lovely sweetie" my mother said hugging Mikasa  
"Thank you Carla, did you see Levi?"  
"Yeah he just greeted us with Erwin he should be near"  
"Oh ok I'll go look for him"  
"Wait Mika I'll go with you" we took few steps then we spotted Erwin and Levi was standing next to him Mikasa hugged them both and I greeted them she then started to talk to both of them so I excused myself to go and get a drink

I kept looking at her the whole night doubting if I should go to her and ask her to dance with me it'll be just like prom right two best friends slow dancing

I will go to her and ask her to dance, it will be ok  
"Hey Mikasa let's dance?" I offered my hand for her she locked her fingers with mine  
"Oh ok" we excused ourselves then went near the people who were already dancing I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped them around my neck our bodies were moving in sync with the song as if we've done that millions of times, that moment felt like we're alone like the people disappeared and it was only me,her and the music. Her eyes shined under the lights I couldn't help but to look at them   
"Mikasa why are things the way they are right now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean maybe if everything was different right now we could be happier?" She looked at me confused trying to find answers in my eyes which were sad because I wish right now that she was mine not Mike's not anyone's only mine and I could kiss her to make the night magical just like a fairytale  
"Mikasa" I said running my finger across her cheek   
"Why can't we just both go far away from everyone live in a cabin where we can grow older together and I can kiss you everyday and call you mine only, it will be only you and me" a small smile formed in the end of her lips  
"Eren.."  
"Yes Mikasa"

"Eren...Eren..are you ok?" Mikasa was shaking me slightly  
"W..what?"  
"You spaced out I have been calling you for a while are you ok?"  
"Yeah yeah I am just a little tired from the past few days the job interviews and stuff you know I..I am fine now" that all was a weird daydream or maybe it's the drink I don't know anymore I shouldn't be thinking that, why now I burried those feeling away a long time ago they can't just come back suddenly.

I tried to enjoy the rest of the night then me and Mikasa decided to go and hang out with Armin we decided to go to our usual place which is the ocean, the only reason we moved to this area is to be near the ocean without driving for long hours

"Remember when we first came here we were only 18 but I already made my dream come true" Armin said smiling looking at the ocean and we were next to him

Me and Mikasa sometimes would spend summer going to the ocean separately and sometimes together , but due to Armin's parents' death and him living with his grandpa he never had the chance to see the ocean 

We kept staring at the dark blue infinity water in front of us the starts were reflected on the water the moon was full that night the scenery couldn't been more beautiful

"Sometime I wish we could go back to the way we were, when we were kids and didn't have to worry about work taxes or serious relationships" when Mikasa said that we both looked at her she looked down she had tears in her eyes she was the one less excited to leave her home, high school and the life we had

"If you want to bring these days back I know what we can do" when me and Mikasa came to the beach together we used to sneak out late at night and go swimming and when we went here with Armin it was kind of a tradition every summer night till life got us so busy and cought up we rarely do it now  
"Let's go swimming" I started taking my clothes off and so did Armin but Mikasa was still standing  
"Hey are you not joining or what?"   
"I can't take off my dress I am not wearing anything underneath and I can't swim with it"  
"Who said you can't swim with it?" Me and Armin only had our boxers on so I looked at him with a smirk then I started counting "three..two..one" I ran towards Mikasa held her bridal style then me and Armin ran towards the water Mikasa was screaming and laughing the water was so cold but we had days where it was colder than this we were all laughing and having fun just like the good old days

"We should get out of water now it's freezing" Mikasa said taking a hand from me and Armin to go to the shore  
"I think my gym bag is in the car you can dry yourself with the towel it's clean don't worry and I have extra clothes so you won't catch a cold"  
"I'll go change then I'll be here in a minute"

Mikasa went to the car and now it was me and Armin alone  
"Hey Armin"  
"Yeah"  
"I think I am still in love with Mikasa" Armin choked   
"But Eren.."  
"I know I know she has a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend but I don't know Armin I thought I totally forgot about her but it seems like I have never thought about her in a different way"  
"Eren you know I'll be the happiest if you two got together but she's happy and you can't just ruin that"  
"I know I am not planning to tell her at all but it kills me that she is happy with someone else I know I am selfish for thinking that but I can't help it"  
"So what are you planning to do?"  
"I'll just try to move forward and push those feelings away like I always did"

"Hey guys I am done changing" Mikasa said coming towards us smiling we both smiled at her we stayed for a while chatting or just looking at the small waves then we decided to leave since it was getting late Mikasa went to the studio to change, got her car and left

I went back to my house decided to take a quick warm shower it always clears my head, the warm water helped me to relax I need to yet again take her off my mind but how she's always there and I can't stop having her in my life, I decided to call Dina having my girlfriend spend the night here will be good I should focus on what I have right now and that's Dina.

Mikasa's POV:  
(This pov is back to the beginning of the night when they went to the charity event)

I had the best time with Eren today it made me forget all the problems I had with Mike 

The place was big and the classic music was filling the place we greeted Eren's parents then we went to greet Levi and Erwin   
"Mikasa I missed you how are you?"  
"I am great Erwin and you?"  
"Couldn't been better" Eren then excused himself to get a drink  
"So the boyfriend isn't coming again?" Levi lifted his eyebrows asking this question  
"Nope you know he won't come Levi your company has connection with people he's rival with"  
"I know I know but we could at least get to see him more than few days a year, you have been dating the guy for two fucking years and he avoids meeting me"  
"Levi.." Erwin interrupted Levi but that didn't seem to stop him  
"You know if you were still living with me I wouldn't have let you move in with him I don't know a damn thing about him, I know you love each other but that's not enough to me ok "  
"Levi let's not talk about this here it's not the time for that let her have a good night"  
"Fine I am going to get myself a drink" Levi was kind of mad and I just couldn't talk back maybe if we had this talk few days back I would have defended Mike but I am not sure I can do that now  
"Mikasa you know Levi loves you that's why he's so protective" Erwin said giving me a warm smile  
"I know Erwin you can't blame him too he's right I sometimes feel that Mike avoids meeting him too"  
"Why don't you bring your boyfriend once to spend a day with Levi I know it won't be enough for him but it'll be something"  
"Yeah maybe I should do that"  
"Try to forget about that for now and enjoy your night ok" he smiled so I nodded and smiled back

I went to Eren then we decided to call it a night here and go to pick up Armin we spent the best time in the ocean I wish I could just freeze this moment and not go back to my life, but the time flew by fast and now I am driving on my way to Mike's it's past midnight now so he's probably waiting for me I was scared of coming back scared that he might hurt me or maybe he'll never do it again like he said before

I parked in the garage my heart started to beat fast I took my meds with me I took a deep breath then I opened the door he was there setting on the couch with an angry look on his face  
"Where have you been? You know what time is it?"  
"I am sorry I lost track of time I was in this charity event with Levi" I was scared and nervous but I didn't let him see it   
"And do these events finish this late? Or were you with someone else?" He got closer to me his hand reached my hair his fingers going up and down in my half dry hair   
"I..I spent the rest of the night with Levi in the studio so I didn't realize that it was late" I couldn't tell him I was with Eren even if we had Armin with us I couldn't let him get mad at me  
"And your wet hair?" Shit I didn't realize this my breathing was starting to get bad now I have to think of something  
"Are you cheating on me?" He then grabbed my hair so hard that I could feel it would come out I was in pain but I didn't scream  
"No no I wasn't cheating I swear"  
"Then where were you because I am not taking that Levi bullshit"  
"I swear I was in this charity event with Levi" tears now started to go down my cheeks and I didn't know was it from the physical pain I am feeling or from the pity I feel for myself  
"Then where did you go.." his grab got tighter  
"I went to the ocean with Armin and Eren"  
"You went with Eren at this time to the ocean" he probably saw the fear in my eyes I was terrified and I couldn't hide it anymore I was scared from his next move is he going to hit me again or what will he do

He then let go of my hair then pushed me on tbe ground and started to kick my back so hard I kept yelling stop but that didn't seem to work with him I was crying my eyes out yelling till my throat hurt then he stopped I was curled into a ball on the ground shaking and crying he then went upstairs without saying a word, it took me few minutes so I can sit on the floor my back hurt so bad

Then I heard footsteps from behind me   
"Don't come any closer" my voice was shaking and I was still crying he then sat on the floor to be on my level then his hand moved slowly to my face stroking my cheeks and wiping away the tears  
"Mikasa I am sorry I just lost my temper when you lied to me you know I hate lying right come on let's go to our room" he helped me up I was scared to be with him but more scared to say no to him so I had no choice 

We went to the bedroom I started to change my clothes and as I was taking off my shirt be came from behind and hugged me and started to kiss my neck I wanted to stop him but I couldn't I was scared of his reaction of what he can do  
"I miss you Mikasa" he tuned me around and started kissing me aggressively I couldn't do anything but kiss back then our clothes started to fly across the room, we were having sex and I all I could think of is that I wanted this hell to be over he finally got tired and lay beside me he kissed me again before saying goodnight and I love you so I turned my back to him he hugged me from behind I hated it I hate every single minute of what happened and I hate myself of what I became becasue all what I can do right now is but my hands on my mouth and cry without making a single noise..


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's outfit [Click Here](https://pin.it/2vh3NTZ)

Mikasa's POV:  
Today is the day we're helping Armin with his proposal Annie was away on a business trip and was to be back this evening Armin was letting her rest then he would take her out to dinner while me and Eren can organize what he wanted he was going to propose at the beach so when Armin took Annie out to dinner he texted me and Eren so we met and went to the beach we got all he wanted the sea shells ,rose petals and the candles we made a small path of sea shells and put few candles around it, rose petals on the ground then at the end of the path we put a big shell which had the ring in it we were now sitting on the shore looking at the ocean waiting for Armin to text us so we can lit the candles and go

"So how do you want Mike to propose to you,Mika?"  
"What?" I turned around to face him  
"You have been dating for a while now and you both clearly love each other don't you think he'll propose soon" he turned his face towards me he had a confused look on his face  
"I don't know.. and I don't know if I am ready to take a step like that" Eren giggled  
"You sound like me Mikasa, well I am not saying that he's proposing now but when he does how do you want it to be?"  
"Well I'd love to spend a good date with him first like not a fancy date ot could be something silly like a day at the amusement park or even not a date it can be just a good day like the day when you went with me to buy that dress then he could take me to that bridge at the port it has a great scenery and propose when the sun is going down, it sounds silly I know"  
"It's not silly Mikasa" he said turning his face away from me  
"It's good that you have that planned in your future I mean marriage, I'd love to take a huge step like that but you know"  
"Eren you're not your parents even if, you're parents have a strong relationship now"  
"But my dad had a mistress Mikasa he even had a child with her who's older than me and they almost got divorced becasue of that, it was the hardest time in my life" I put my hands on his shoulder to comfort him  
"Eren if your parents had this problem it doesn't mean that you'll have it too look if you find someone and you feel that she's the one don't let your fear control you" we both stayed silence for few minutes till Armin texted saying that he'll be here in ten so we got up we lit the candles and left

We decided to hang out for a while as we had nothing better to do so we went to eat some burgers  
"So would you rather having a fish tail whenever you touch water this will make you be able to breath underwater too or you can have wings that last for an hour they appear whenever you want but your shirt pays the price for that as it gets teared apart" I said taking a sip from my cola   
"Easy Mika wings I can feel free then even if it was for an hour and maybe I'll let you fly with me one day if you insist"  
"I'd love that, now your turn"  
"Ok it's a hard one so would you rather cheat and get cought or be cheated on and never know?"  
"Oh shit it's hard" I took a bite from my burger then started to imagine both scenarios the things Mike could do if I ever cheat nope it's an easy one now  
"I'd rather be cheated on"  
"Really, Mika" I nodded  
"Well I won't know so no harm right"  
"Well I'd rather cheat and get cought the idea of trusting a person so much but they lie to my face everyday isn't an option to me"  
"But then you would be the one lying to her"  
"But at least she'll know"  
"You have a point ok,I have one but it's really stupid" I started giggling  
"Wait then.." Eren took out his phone and opened Instagram stories and started recording I got a little shy because a lot of people will see this now but why give it much thought it's just a story  
"Hit me with your question Mika" he had the camera pointed at us he had such a serious look on his face  
"Okay so would you rather have finger sized nipples or nipple sized fingers?" I tried not to laugh saying this but seeing Eren face I couldn't stop myself from laughing  
"What the fuck Mika?" He joined me laughing so loud the people started to stare at us we wiped our laughter tears away 

Eren then dropped me back at Mike's, whenever I see this house I feel anxious, sad, scared and angry I pushed these thoughts away as I opened the door   
"Hey Mike I am back" I yelled so he could hear me whenever he was, he came out from the kitchen  
"Hey Mikasa how was your day?" He gave me a kiss on my cheek  
"It was good we helped Armin with his proposal and it went great"   
"That's good I already had dinner with my friends so you can make yourself something then we can watch a movie or something"  
"It's ok I had dinner too"  
"Oh ok then let's go watch the movie I have" he was acting normal more than the usual, weird.

We sat together on the couch Mike started the movie, half the movie passed and almost all the time Mike was on his phone as he would always do, then he played a video I listened carefully it was me and Eren probably that story he posted  
"Mikasa what is this?" He said in the same tome I have been hearing for few days before being yelled at or hit  
"Me and Eren went to have burgers after helping Armin"  
"So if I went to eat something with a friend should I be this close to them and make some stupid fucking video" he yelled the last part throwing his phone on the couch I put my arms around my face scared that he'll hit me instead he grabbed my hair harder than the last time  
"I don't want you hanging out with that Eren again understand"  
"No Mike I can't do that he's been my friend since I could remember I can't just stop talking to him"  
"Mikasa you know damn well how bad I can hurt you and it won't be just like last time you probably won't even be able to get up so don't fucking test me you won't see or talk to Eren again understand" I couldn't see anything from my tears I nodded so he let go of my hair and left I was terrified this is not the man I love this is not the man who I thought of spending the rest of life with, he changed into someone else.

Obviously I couldn't get any sleep it's been a while since I have had a good sleep so I got used to it, I had college today and Sasha texted me she wants to meet between classes so I put on my regular make-up and put on a white off the shoulder crop top with jeans and white shoes 

Deciding to skip breakfast I opened the door and was about to go out when Mike called me  
"Planning to leave without giving me a goodbye kiss" I hesitated for a minute I looked back at him without saying anything I just stood there he came closer to me he brushed my hair behind my ear gently  
"You know all I do is for us right so we can have a happy relationship like we used to, and you being away from Eren will make us better I know it's hard but you're going to do it for us" he then put his lips into mine he started to go deeper but I broke the kiss  
"I..I have to go I'll be late"  
"Ok good luck with your day Mikasa"  
"You too Mike" I went to my car and got in I tried so hard to stop my tears from falling will I really do it, am I not talking to Eren again I clinched my hands on the wheel as I was driving, why is this happening to me, and why can't I just leave this hell, I was never scared in my life why now

It didn't take me a while to reach uni I had three classes before meeting Sasha I wasn't very talkative today I wasn't in the mood for that at all I didn't want to meet Sasha too but I'd hate to disappoint her she's my best friend, we have been for each other all the time and she said it was urgent so I couldn't say no to her

"Hello Mikasa" Sasha said giving me a hug, we decided to meet on campus instead of going to a cafe as Sasha had a busy schedule today   
"Hey Sasha looking good today"  
"I can say the same thing about you Mikasa, ok so remember the hot boy I talked to you about"  
"You mean Nicolo"  
"Yes you remember him great, well he asked me out"  
"Oh my god Sasha that's great, but you don't look excited why aren't you excited?"   
"Becasue he invited me over to his place he said he will cook for me Mikasa"  
"Oh my god you should be happy he'll cook for you in your first date"  
"Nope Mikasa that's the problem he's a great cook his family owns a restaurant and he cooks there on the weekends and you know how I act around good food he's going to hate me" Sasha sighed and I laughed she frowned so I stopped  
"Sasha sweetie since he asked to cook you he probably noticed that your fond of food so he wants to make a good first impression on you"  
"You..you think so Miaksa"  
"I am sure about that so be yourself with him ok"  
"Thank you Mikasa" she pulled me into a tight hug and I huged her back  
"Holy shit Mikasa what is this?" I pulled back from the hug  
"What?"  
"You have this big blue bruise on your back where did you get that from?" I turned around and lifted my shirt a little and I saw it, it was huge I haven't seen it before if I had I would never wear a cropped top, shit what am I going to tell Sasha she is looking at me concerned I have to tell her something now so she won't suspect anything  
"I pushed myself hard in the gym the other day so it's probably from that"  
"The gym! what did you do to get such a bruise?"  
"I.. I don't remember, aren't you going to be late for your class now"  
"Oh shit yeah ok Mikasa I'll talk later to tell you what happened" she ran off to her class my phone went off it was Eren I hesitated for a minute but decided to answer Mike isn't around to see me  
"Hey how is your first day at work?"  
"It's good but very stressful I need a break already"  
"Well it's been a while you'll get used to it don't worry"  
"Yeah probably but the good thing is people are good here they help me with all the things I want"  
"Well that's great to hear"  
"Yeah well Mika I have to go now I'll talk later"  
"Ok bye good luck with the rest of your day"  
"Good luck to you too"

The rest of the day went good I finished my classes then I went to the studio to finish some project and went home, Mike wasn't here so I figured he will probably be late so I made myself something to eat and decided to catch up on some anime.

Some time passed till Mike came  
"Hey Mikasa"  
"Hi Mike you are late so I already made something to eat there is leftovers in the fridge if you want"  
"I don't give a fuck about eating now, you didn't listen to me right we talked to Eren"  
"What?!"  
"And don't you dare lie to me I made someone hack your phone I saw all your texts with him and the call didn't I say don't talk to him"  
"Mike I..I can't just do that he's my friend since I was a child he's probably the reason why I am still here you can't just expect me to end my relationship with him just because you feel threatened by him"  
"So you aren't scared of what might happen to you"  
"Mike please stop it I can't deal with this anymore"  
"Then don't talk to Eren again, remember I have access to your phone I'll know if you lied"  
"Mike please don't make me choose, why can't we go back to the way we used to be, why did you change?" I was crying I hate what he makes me do I hate the man he became, and mostly I hate myself for being too scared to leave him  
"It's what you have to deal with from now on so if you don't want me to hit you don't talk to Eren again"


	7. Chapter 7

Eren's POV: 

It's been a week since I started working, and ever since then I have been really busy and tired ,the number of tasks and the deadlines I had weren't making it easy for me too.

And Dina won't stop staying with me all night too, so I didn't have enough time to hang out with Armin as much but we texted daily meanwhile Mikasa won't reply to my texts or answer my calls I got really worried about her she never ignored me like that before, I planned on going to her place many times but something always prevented me from doing so and I couldn't find her at the studio either which was weird since she almost went there everyday to do her projects.

Today though I finished work early and decided to meet Armin at the bar instead of going back home,  
It wasn't a long drive from the company I work in too,

"Hey Armin, I feel it's been so long" I smiled pulling him into a hug  
"Eren it's been only a couple of days" he giggled hugging me back   
"I know I know but I feel it's been ages since we hangout only the two of us" we ordered our usual drinks and sat on the bar  
"so tell me how are you feeling Fiancè" Armin blushed a little he' so innocent and that's one of his good traits  
"I am good life is a little stressful you know balancing between getting my PHD, work, and planning a wedding but you know I can handle it"  
"I know you can, you have worked so hard your entire life, and I am glad I got to be part of your life I am really happy for you this is the future you deserve"  
Armin has been through so much yet he never showed weakness and never gave up, he lost his parents at an early age, got bullied in school yet he proved everyone wrong he graduated with the highest mark in highschool got into Pharmacy school, graduated early and now he's getting his PHD if his parents were here they would be so proud just like his grandfather and everyone who knows Armin

"Thank you Eren you know I couldn't have done it without yours and Mikasa's help and support"  
"Speaking of Mikasa is she ok? She never replied to any of my texts or my calls?"  
"That's weird she replies to me but after a while she said she had quizzes and studying so maybe that's why she doesn't reply to you"  
"Yeah but she was always busy but had time for me"  
"Eren are you saying this because of your feelings for her?"  
"No Armin during our whole life we never spent this time not talking even when we'd argue we made up almost immediately"  
"Well Eren give her space she has her school and a boyfriend you have to move on"  
"I know Armin ok" I raised my voice a little and the look on Armin's face made me regret it immediately  
"I am sorry Armin, I know I know but as I said she's my friend and I should be worried about her ok"  
"Ok well we're going to meet tomorrow at my place and I told her to come"  
"Armin do you think maybe Mike is treating her badly maybe that's why she.."   
"Enough Eren please grow up from this crush I know you care about her but really you will accuse Mike again he's been her damn boyfriend for two years can't you just leave her be happy" Armin interrupted me with a firm tone he never talked to me like that but then again I am the one who is talking weirdly  
"You're right I think I am just tired that's why I am saying things like that" I scratched the back of my head   
"Ok no more weird bullshit from me let's enjoy the rest of the night"

After my night with Armin I went back home Dina wanted to come but I told her I am too tired and I'll go to sleep immediately, I know I told Armin I won't think about Mikasa but I just can't help it I always had this weird feeling about Mike and I have been honest about it since day one but seeing her happy I just ignored that feeling.

I had little sleep since my brain kept me awake almost all night I had three hours till work so I decided to take a shower and get something to eat.

The day went by fast it was busy day as usual I went to Armin's instead of going back home.

Almost Everyone was there only Sasha and Mikasa left.  
Armin and Annie got the snacks and drinks ready we were going to watch the room and take shots whenever we laugh or cringe just like highschool days.

"When will Mikasa and Sasha come?" Annie asked  
"Just texted Sasha she said she'll be here in ten" Jean said   
"Is Mikasa with her?" When I asked this they all looked at me confused  
"Well Yaeger if anyone should know where Mikasa is it should be you" I nodded and looked away  
"Is everything alright between you too"  
"I honestly don't know the answer to this question Historia" I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed  
"C'mon Eren don't be a such a drama queen it's Eremika that we're talking about you guys will be fine" Riener added and everyone agreed with him  
"What the hell is Eremika?"   
"Oh umm it's a thing from highschool it stupid don't mind it haha" Connie added giving a look to Riener and they all agreed and chuckled nervously  
"Guys can someone tell me please what the hell was that I am not doing anything I just want to know"  
"Well it's a name for you and Mikasa becasue since we've known you guys you were inseparable so we made this name and Armin was the one who came up with it" Annie said pointing at Armin who looked so nervous now   
"Armin!!" I was surprised that this came out from Armin I was about to talk but the bell rang so Armin jumped quickly to open the door well saved by the bell Armin.

He then came in with Sasha only Mikasa wasn't with her, we greeted her and decided to start without Mikasa since she wasn't picking up Armin's calls.

I couldn't focus at all, all I could think of was Mikasa, why wouldn't she come she loved gathering with everyone could it be because I was going to be there she's ignoring me so it could be that but then again what the hell did I do to upset her like that, I noticed that Sasha got up to go to the kitchen so I went after her she's close to Mikasa she probably knows something about her

"Hey Sasha, do you know why didn't Mikasa come today?"  
"She said she felt ill, and actually she looked ill she became thinner and kind of pale"  
"She's ill do you know what's wrong with her?"  
"I don't know Eren I only saw her in college two times this week and she wouldn't pick up my calls" she said getting extra snacks out  
"You too" I sighed  
"Is everything ok between you two? You never ask me about her"  
"I don't know Sasha she won't reply to any text or answer my calls and now you've said that I got more worried"  
"Oh umm Eren I noticed something too but it's probably nothing"  
"What, Sasha?"  
"She had this big bruise on her back she said it was from working out, I am sure it's nothing but I didn't see a bruise from working out in a place like that so I started thinking and I don't know Eren I thought of bad stuff which I am sure aren't true"  
"You mean you think Mike is hitting her?" I was furious now if he ever did something like that to Mika I swear it's going to be his last day   
"I don't know Eren look let's not jump into conclusions that may be wrong ok I don't want to be thinking wrong about Mike" Armin then interrupted  
"Hey guys what's taking you so long?"  
"I am going to see Mikasa" I said leaving the kitchen heading for the door  
"No Eren wait let's not assume anything" Sasha said running after me  
"I won't do anything Sasha I will just check up on her ok" I closed the door behind me I clenched my fingers into the steering wheel I was trying to calm myself down but the thought of Mike hitting Mikasa makes me furious , I could help but to drive as fast as I can and the road wasn't busy thank god so I reached her in only fifteen minutes

Third person's POV:

Eren took quick steps to the front door heart pounding so fast, he never felt this nervous in his life he knocked on the door waited impatiently, all the bad scenarios were what he was thinking of until the door started to open  
"Eren.." Mikasa said surprised and worried that Eren might notice something, yeah Mike didn't hit her again but she lost her appetite, she didn't want to meet people anymore her face was so pale and you could tell that she doesn't get enough sleep  
"Hey Mika it's been a while since we talked umm how are you?"  
"I am..good and you?"  
"I am good too but I kind of miss you Mika did I do anything wrong? You don't talk to me anymore" seeing the look on Eren's face Mikasa was going to cry but she kept it in making her throat hurt so bad, she made the most important person in her life sad   
"No no you didn't do anything I am just busy with quizzes and projects you know"   
"Oh so everything is ok I mean with mike and everything?" Mikasa nodded with a small smile on her face, they stayed looking at each other smiling for few minutes but to them it felt like forever they both had too much to say but both said noting, their eyes said alot maybe too much but they couldn't do anything without words

"Umm ok then I will go I don't want to keep you busy good bye Mikasa" Eren scratched the back of his neck before giving her a smile and turning away   
"Wait Eren" Mikasa grabbed the end of Eren's sleeve making him turn around again and as he did that she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer, Mikasa wanted to feel warm again his warmth before he left she needed his hug maybe this hug will make everything and everyone disappear, maybe his warmth could make all the bad things happening in her life go away.

Mikasa then let go of Eren getting behind her front door closing it  
"see you later, Eren"


	8. Chapter 8

Third person's POV:

During the whole drive to his place Eren felt sad something definitely was wrong with Mikasa but he couldn't get anything out of her, he knows her so well to know that she never looked like that before, it was a long drive or maybe that's what he felt, he couldn't stop thinking about this hug too it wasn't like any hug they shared it was different in a way

Eren reached his house he let out a sigh seeing Dina's car parked, he parked the car and then went in, he found tons of candles everywhere and the table was set then Dina came out of the kitchen wearing a beautiful red dress  
"Oh I didn't think you would come this early dinner is about to be done" she then gave him a kiss then went into the kitchen Eren went after her to see if he can help in anything  
"So Eren why did you come so early I thought you would come later"  
"Well I got tired so I left early"  
After few minutes dinner was ready and they were sitting and eating but Dina noticed that Eren hadn't eaten much in fact Eren didn't even want to eat but he didn't want to let Dina's effort go to waste plus it would make her sad and he didn't want that

"Eren you didn't like the food right? I know I am not the best I will try to be better next time"  
"No no Dina everything is perfect, the food is so good and the candles everything is perfect thank you" Eren put a small smile on his face   
"Well then let me make your night more perfect" Dina then got up and sat on Eren's lap and crushed her lips into his things got heated really quickly, Dina was now unbuttoning his shirt and it was quickly thrown on the floor it was now Eren's turn as he was about to unzip her dress his phone rang

"Wait a moment Dina" he said between the kisses, Dina proceeded to kiss his neck while Eren picked up his phone he saw Mikasa's name on the screen so he answered immediately  
"Eren please come..help me, I can't take it anymore" her voice was shaking and it sounded like she was crying when Eren heard her he froze  
"M..Mikasa what's wrong" When Dina heard Mikasa's name she stopped and looked at Eren who looked pale now she could tell something was wrong

"Eren come quickly please before he returns"  
"Ok ok I am coming right away" Dina then got up so Eren could pick up his shirt  
"Eren are you leaving me for her she hasn't even called you in a while?"  
"She needs me Dina I am sorry but I have to go" Eren said buttoning up his shirt  
"I need you you too Eren stay here so who.." Eren then interrupted Dina  
"No don't, I don't want to hurt you and you know damn well who will I choose so don't" Eren then left slamming the door behind him he drove as fast as he could it was a miracle that he arrived in one piece

Eren reached for the door nob to try to open it and it opened he didn't need the spare key  
"Mikasa" Eren yelled on the top of his lungs he was so scared that something bad would have happened to her all the bad scenarios came back again  
"E..Eren" Mikasa tried to call him from the bedroom but she was too weak and couldn't raise her voice

Eren then ran up the stairs looking left and right for Mikasa he then noticed shattered glass on the doorstep of the bedroom with his heart beating fast and being so nervous now he opened the door slowly, more glass on the floor then there she is Mikasa was sitting on the floor near a broken mirror half her face was covered in blood, seeing her like that Eren froze in his place for a while  
"M..Mikasa" he walked slowly to her and sat on his knees  
"Eren" Mikasa then threw her body on Eren wrapping her arms around his neck clenching to his shirt she burried her face into his neck and started sobbing, Eren warped his arms around her body holding her tight and trying not to cry with her  
"He did that to you Mikasa?" Eren could manage to let out the words despite his throat hurting from trying not to cry  
"I swear I will make him pay for what he did to you"  
"Eren let's leave please"  
"Ok let's go" Eren then picked up Mikasa and put her on the passenger seat

The whole ride she was looking out from the glass trying to hide the bruise on her face with her hair, she was feeling so little of herself she let that happen to her, what scared her the most what will Eren do to Mike when he sees the bruises on her body and most importantly what will he think of her, she was tough she even protected him and Armin from bullies but she couldn't even protect herself or ask for help

While Eren was heart broken from how Mikasa was that scene he will never forget it, he kept hearing the sound of her crying in his ears, he blamed himself for that he knew something was wrong when he saw her yet he did nothing he should have pushed her more she was always there for him but he couldn't do anything to her

Eren parked the car ,putting one of her arms around his neck and wrapping his arm around her waste Eren helped Mikasa to walk to inside,  
"E..Eren are you hurt?" Dina said after seeing the blood from Mikasa on his body, Eren didn't care to answer he wasn't even aware of his surroundings he wanted to treat Mikasa's forehead and see what else did he do to her

Eren took Mikasa to the bathroom opening the tab to clean her forehead gently with water Mikasa held tight to Eren becasue she had no energy to stand on her own, Eren made Mikasa sit on the toilet after cleaning the blood and he took out antiseptic and started to sanitize her wound and put a bandage on it he was so close to her close enough to see how tired and scared she is from her eyes, close enough to sense that her heart was beating so fast, seeing the bruise on her face Eren tried not to lose his temper his eyes got watery and he gently moved his finger near her bruise  
"Mikasa where else did he hit you?" Mikasa stayed silent that's what she was afraid of she was afraid of letting him see how badly she was hurt, how badly she let him hurt her but Eren's not going to leave her without knowing anything and she was sure of that  
"Mikasa please tell me" His eyes were filled with tears he put his hand through her hair and moved his finger gently on her cheek  
"Let me help you Mikasa please" a single tear left his eye so hurried and wiped it away  
Without saying anything Mikasa took off her shirt she was wearing revealing to Eren her bruised back and arms , Mikasa couldn't even face Eren right now she was embarrassed

While Eren was so disgusted and frustrated from Mike and he was so mad at himself for not being able to protect her he felt tears leaving his eyes like a river he couldn't stop them he leaned in and rested his forehead on her shoulder Mikasa felt his warm skin and tears  
"I am sorry Mikasa, I am so sorry I should have known I should have been able to protect you"

Mikasa then turned around to face Eren tears rolling down her face too she held Eren's face in her hands  
"It's not your fault Eren it's mine, I should have stopped him I shouldn't have let things get to where it is now, don't blame yourself please, and I am sorry I..I was scared I should have stopped him or at least I should have told you I am sorry"   
"Mikasa no it wasn't your fault at all I am so sorry you had to go through this but it is over now ok I'll be with you now" Eren looked at Mikasa and saw that she had other bruises on her ribs and abs and got so furious  
"I swear Mikasa I will let him pay for everything he did to you, now how about you take a shower I'll give you one of my shirts and make you something warm to drink ok?"

Mikasa nodded Eren went out of the bathroom got her a towel and something to wear and put it in front of the door.

Eren then changed his shirt quickly and cleaned himself from the blood went downstairs and he noticed that Dina left, he scratched his forehead knowing that he will have to deal with that later but he decided to focus on Mikasa now, he made the hot chocolate for her because it was her favorite hot drink and went to his room he saw her sitting on the bed hugging her knees

"Hey I got you your hot chocolate"  
"Thank you" she smiled at him which made his heart warm he gave her the cup and sat next to her   
"Mikasa I am not going to ask about anything now but I will need to know everything eventually ok"  
"I know Eren, I wanted to tell you that I still need to get my stuff from there"  
"It's ok I will go tomorrow to get them don't worry"  
"Oh and I am sorry you must have had plans with your girlfriend and I ruined your night"  
"No it's ok she'll understand"

Mikasa finished drinking and put it away  
"Well I'll let you sleep now" Eren got up but then Mikasa held his hand  
"No Eren stay with me please"  
"Ok Mika"  
Mikasa then made space for Eren to lay down then she lay beside him resting her head on his chest, his heart beats were calming music to her ears, Eren warped his left arm around her and his right hand was brushing through her hair

_Caterpillar in the tree,_   
_How you wonder who you'll be._   
_Can't go far but you can always dream._

  
Eren started to sing the lullaby Mikasa's mom sang to her when Mikasa heard that she smiled closing her eyes to sleep Eren kept singing while running his fingers through her hair

_Wish you may and wish you might;_   
_Don't you worry, hold on tight._   
_I promise you that there will come a day;_   
_Butterfly fly away._

  
Eren looked at Mikasa who was now sleeping peacefully, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then closed his eyes and slept while holding her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunrays were filling the whole room, seeing Mikasa sleeping with sunrays reflecting on her hair and skin making Eren felt butterflies in his stomach they stayed the night together so many times but it was the first time they slept next to each other

Eren ran his fingers through her hair smiling upon seeing her calm face, he then moved away making sure she doesn't wake up he thought of making breakfast for both of them but when he went downstairs he saw Dina sitting  
"Umm good morning?" Eren was confused why would she come so early   
"You slept with her! And don't try to deny it I saw it with my eyes"  
"Ok babe it's not like we were naked I was just comforting her and fell asleep, I told you before Mikasa is like family so I don't know why are you acting jealous now" Eren knew deep down that he was telling lies but he has to believe them yeah he cared about Mikasa in a very different way but as Armin said he should just forget it

"You choose her over me yesterday after all the effort I made"  
"Didn't you see how she looked yesterday, why are you giving me such a hard time now?"  
"Ok then when will she leave?"  
"I don't know she'll stay as much as she wants"  
"Doesn't she have family?"  
"I told you before I am her family too, Dina if you're so bothered by Mikasa we can't go any further in this relationship I made sure to let you know about me and Mikasa from the start and you didn't mind what changed now"

"Eren I could see the way your eyes light up whenever you talk about her or someone mentions her I saw how sad you were because she didn't talk to you and I saw the way you were so scared yesterday about her, It hurts that I can't even get that from you and I did all my best so I could change that but I failed, listen Eren you obviously have something for Mikasa so how about instead telling me this bullshit try to fix that first, goodbye Eren"

What Dina said was like a slap on Eren's face he's ashamed to admit it but she's right and she wasn't the first one to notice that too, even their friends gave them a ship name,He got a little ashamed of himself too the last thing he wanted was to let her feel that, he should apologize for that and try to make it work somehow but his main focus was on helping Mikasa through this

Eren brushed his hair to the back and sighed  
"Breakfast that's what I wanted to do" Dina's words kept ringing in his ear he shook his head deciding to focus on the pancakes he's making  
"Good morning Eren" Mikasa said smiling when Eren saw her standing in his shirt like that his mind was blown away and couldn't help but stare, Mikasa realized he was staring so her cheeks turned light red  
"E..Eren is everything alright" she said pulling the end of the shirt down a little it was above her knees but she never wore his shirt like that so she was kind of embarrassed, Eren finally came back to reality and realized he made Mikasa blush, he blushed a little too but he tried to act normal  
"Oh yes.. yeah everything is alright um good morning Mika how are you feeling now?"  
"I am better thank you Eren for everything"  
"Please don't thank me Mika it's the least I could do, I should have...well you know what let's not bring that up now and come and help me with the pancakes"  
"Yesterday you made me hot coco and now pancakes, I'll get used to being spoiled like that" Mikasa said smiling and standing next to Eren putting some pancake dough into the pan, Eren just smiled at her he wanted to say something but he didn't want to bring her mood down  
"I made the perfect pancake, Eren I am still worthy"  
"No way the pancake master is back"  
"Oh my god you still remember that" Mikasa said laughing  
"You didn't stop talking about how good was your first pancake and called yourself pancake master in the middle of the school cafeteria how can J ever forget that" Eren then brusted out laughing so Mikasa playfully hit his arm  
"Hey it was my first time cooking as a child so it was impressive to me"  
"I know" Eren smiled then pulled her head closer to him with his hand and gave her a gentle kiss of the forehead  
"Now Mika let's get the pancakes ready I am starving and you must be starving too"  
"Yeah I am" Mikasa smiled a little with a blush on her face 

Few minutes later everything was ready so they started eating, they ate in silence but it wasn't awkward or anything it was the opposite of that it was comforting and peaceful it has been a while since Mikasa felt that although Mike didn't hit her all the time but she couldn't not feel scared or nervous around him

"Eren umm I want to go with you to get my stuff"  
"No Mikasa I am not letting you see this man again"  
"But you'll be with me and I am not letting him do anything to me again"  
"Mikasa.."  
"I understand your point Eren but you don't even know where my stuff are and if I went with you it won't take much time"  
"I can't let you do that Mikasa"  
Mikasa was about to talk again but the bell rang so Eren went to open the door, Mikasa was kind of nervous what if Mike came looking fo her here things would get so ugly because Eren will never leave him and that was the biggest reason of wanting to go with Eren she didn't want Eren to get into trouble with Mike, and she couldn't let Mike tell him anything about what happened

But all her thoughts went away as she saw Armin coming in he was smiling but then his smile faded when he saw her  
"M..Mikasa what happened?" Mikasa then tried to hide her bruise with her hair  
"This fucking piece of shit did that to her"  
"I am ok Armin don't worry" Mikasa said with a soft smile, Armin walked to her and gave her a warm hug 

"Armin since you're here watch Mikasa for me I am going to get her stuff"  
"Eren no I said I am coming with you and you won't stop me"  
"Mikasa I won't let you go"  
They both were standing facing each other locking their eyes Armin could feel the tension and anger between them  
"Hey guys calm down a little ok" they both turned to face Armin so he continued talking  
"Eren I am sure if you took Mikasa it'll be better just to finish things faster and I'll come with you we both will make sure that he won't even see her, Annie still has her dad's truck so we'll take it go get dressed Mikasa" Mikasa nodded and left to get dressed

"Armin are you really sure about that? What if he was there? Will we take that risk?"  
"Eren what happened to her?" Armin said sitting down so Eren took a seat next to him  
"I don't know she didn't tell me"  
"You felt something was wrong all along but I kept shutting you down thinking it was the best for her I am so stupid" Armin said resting his fist on his forehead and a tear left his eye  
"Armin no no don't blame yourself nothing was obvious at all she was the same with you but she changed with me so I am the one to blame here I should have known better, but what's done is done Armin no need to show her how we feel we must be strong for her especially that she will probably be scared to see him"  
"Yeah Eren you're right" Armin the wiped his tear away and got up "I'll go get the truck you too change I'll wait for you outside"

After few moments Eren came out with Mikasa and Armin drove them, the three of them were on the edge of their seat, Eren was swearing to himself that if he ever laid his eyes on Mike he won't leave him until he needs to go to hospital, Mikasa worried about what Eren could do and the biggest part of her was scared to see Mike especially after what happened yesterday, and Armin worried about both of his friends and he was actually nervous about seeing Mike too what he did to Mikasa made him angry.

For their luck Mike wasn't there so they took the boxes they bought on their way, each one took a different thing to pack so they could finish quickly, Eren was with Mikasa in her room packing her make up and other stuff, Mikasa was packing her clothes and Armin was packing whatever was hers in the rest of the place

"Mikasa I am almost finished I will go put these in truck and I'll come to help you"  
"Well I am almost done too"  
"Ok then I'll put these and come back to you" Eren then went downstairs and saw Armin suffering with many boxes   
"Hey Armin let's get them all outside then we can put them in the truck it'll be easier this way"  
"Ok then do you know if Mikasa owns any other thing?"  
"Well I think you got it all but she's almost done so she can check for herself"  
The boys then proceeded to take all the boxes away, they didn't notice Mike waiting taking the opportunity to go inside while they were busy arranging the boxes, he took slow and quiet steps to the room and when he finally was there alone with Mikasa he closed the door, when Mikasa looked up and saw him she dropped what she had on the ground

"What surprised to see me? Well I live her after all"  
"Don't you dare come near me or else.."  
Mike then interrupted her  
"Or else what babe you're going to attack me just like you did yesterday I want to see what you can do" he said taking closer steps to Mikasa  
"Mikasa admit it you might be a tough girl but you're so fucking scared of me right now and you know what you'll always be fucking scared"  
"I might be scared but I will stop you, I won't let you hit me again"  
"I see that you asked for your prince charming help, well then we'll see what he'll say about the reason why all this happened to you"  
"Don't fucking tell him anything"  
"Aww you want to protect him, I'd love to see you try" He had Mikasa cornered but although she was scared she decided to face him again but this time she won't let what happened yesterday repeat and she obviously won't let Eren discover the truth

Meanwhile Eren and Armin were still putting the boxes in the truck when Eren realized he they forgot a box inside  
"Hey Armin there's a box we forgot I'll go get it quickly" Eren the went inside to grab the box when he heard talking or more like yelling he then realized what it might be so he ran upstairs and slammed the door open   
Eren came rushing he turned Mike around and started punching him with rage and anger never seen before  
"Eren stop please" Mikasa said trying to pull Eren away, Armin then came running when he heard noise coming from the room, when he saw what was happening he came rushing to help Mikasa they managed to get him off of Mike his hands had so much blood on them  
"Well well looks who's here" Mike said trying to get up and wiping away the blood "things should start to get interesting now, right Mikasa how about I start talking to him"  
"Mike just let me get out of your life I hate you I don't want to be with you anymore"  
"This bullshit again are you trying to repeat what happened yesterday" Eren then punched him one more time that one sent him to the ground  
"Is that all you've got it's not even that close to what I did to her yesterday let alone the other days"   
To their surprise the one who punched Mike now is Armin, Armin then got up leaving Mike on the floor in pain  
"Mikasa get the rest of your stuff quickly" Armin said panting, it was probably the first time Eren and Mikasa have seen Armin like this he was never a violent person

Mikasa and Eren then proceeded to put whatever was left from her clothes in the boxes   
"Don't ever think of contacting Mikasa again" Eren said before leaving the room with Mikasa and Armin  
They went inside the truck and Eren started driving  
"Mikasa are you ok?"   
"Yes Armin I am fine don't worry"  
"Mikasa, what did he want to talk to me about?"  
"Eren please not now"  
"Ok ok I am sorry so how about we go put the boxes home them go grab something to eat"  
"Yeah I think that's a good idea, Mikasa?" Armin said smiling at Mikasa and she nodded 

They put the boxes and went to have pizza they spent a good time but all the time Eren was thinking of was what Mike wanted and he could see that Mikasa was thinking all the time too but he decided to give her space for now and he'll find out in a way or another


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mikasa's dress](https://pin.it/7KpLjZI)

Mikasa's POV:   
It's been three days and I was staying with Eren I still wasn't in a place to go and tell Levi everything at least until the scar and the bruise on my face disappear a little, Eren understood that and was more than welcome to the idea of me staying with him he thinks that way it's better for him to take care of me and protect me if something happened, I kind of thought it was silly from him because after what happened the other day I don't think Mike will ever come near me again but I loved that part about Eren the part of him that felt the argue to protect everyone, that's why he actually thought of becoming a doctor like his father but his grades failed him and he had to give up that dream.

"Mikasa are you finished yet?" Eren called from downstairs   
"Just five more minutes"  
"You said that ten minutes ago Mika"  
"I am almost finished this time I swear" I giggled a little, since today was easter Eren decided it would be a good idea to spend the day with our friends at the beach although I was taken by the idea because the bruises on my back weren't gone but it was a perfect idea I can clear my mind a little, I decided to wear a long sleeved mini dress so I can hide my bruises I wore a swimsuit under it I had no intention of taking the dress off in front of everyone but maybe I'll swim after everyone leaves I tried to hide the bruise and scar on my face and that what took me too long I was never good using foundation or a concealer but I finally managed to hide everything

"I am so sorry Eren" I said running down the stairs  
"It's o.." Eren then stared at me which made me stop I looked back at him and at a moment our eyes locked it felt like we stood like this for ages I felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest why am I feeling like that Eren then finally talked  
"Wow Mikasa you look stunning"  
"Thank you Eren" I blushed a little, I get compliments from Eren all the time but this time.. this time was different the way he stared at me the way our eyes locked it was different and it felt different   
I tried to push these thoughts away as Eren rushed me saying that everyone was already there and we're late he made sure that he got the drinks and the food then he drove off 

Our car ride was the usual Eren playing my favorite songs and me singing to it, I looked at Eren and he had the widest smile on his face I smiled too then he started singing with a song so I joined him

We soon arrived and everyone was there they already set the umbrellas and were gathering around drinking beer so we joined them  
"Sorry guys we're late blame Mikasa for that" Eren said taking a drink from Jean and I playfully hit his arm  
"Hey Mika where's your swimsuit?"  
"I have it under my dress Sasha but I am not planning to swim today"  
"We're spending a day at the beach and you're not swimming?" Sasha asked confused I feel bad for not telling Sasha anything yet but I knew how she would react and I am just not ready for it, Armin then interrupted the conversation  
"Hey umm guys since we're all here I want to say something" everyone now was looking at Armin, me and Eren were smiling already knowing what he's going to say  
"We're engaged" Annie said smiling showing off her ring to everyone Armin then pulled her closer giving her a kiss on her head, everyone were screaming congratulating them   
"Let's drink to Armin and Annie" Connie said raising his drink and everyone joined him, I decided to join too so I grabbed a bottle Eren gave me a look I ignored him I won't get drunk from one bottle of beer we clicked our bottles together  
"To Armin and Annie" we all said at the same time and took a sip from our drinks. 

We spent few hours talking about our days, work and school and laughing, they all then decided to go for a swim, I didn't want to take my dress off so I just stood on the shore the water was about to reach my knees Eren refused to leave me so he stood next to me, strands of his hair were flying from the wind making him look even more handsome, I turned to look at him he was looking at me softly the end of his mouth tilted up when my eyes met his so I smiled at him  
"Eren"  
"Yeah"  
"Doo you think that maybe a different answer to a question could change our future?"   
"Of course every answer ,every decision ,every action we take can change our future, that's what makes life interesting"  
"Then maybe I could have changed everything afterall" I looked in front of me watching everyone   
"Mikasa you didn't know that things will go wrong"  
"No I.. I mean before that"  
"Before? Mika I don't understand"  
"Never mind Eren I may have ended up getting slightly drunk from the beer" I giggled  
"I knew you shouldn't have drunk that much"  
"How badly I want to swim like everyone now" I let out a sigh  
"You can always swim with the dress on"  
"I know but then all the five minutes you waited for will be gone my makeup will be ruined"  
"If it'll make you happy I don't mind" he then kissed my forehead  
"Be careful here or I will get used to being spoiled by you rather than your usual attitude" I chuckled  
"Well I can spoil you anytime Mika" he held my face between his palms   
"If it means that you'll be happy and never experience anything like that I'll do anything for you"  
"You two get a room already" Riener shouted from a distance me and Eren quickly broke away blushing  
"Fuck you Riener" Eren shouted back and they all started laughing 

Few hours have passed and we were gathered around a fire we were all slightly drunk myself included and we were all talking about our worst relationship experience we were taking turns and it was Jean's turn now  
"I think my worst one was in uni she was using me to make her ex jealous but I found out so I dumped her"   
"Well it's her loss anyway you deserve better" I smiled at Jean so he smiled back  
"It's not important anymore and it didn't even hurt that much because it was just in the start"  
"Dude you were so depressed because she was good in bed"  
"Connie" Jean looked at him like he was about to kill him  
"Jean you know Connie he's wasted now he doesn't know what he's saying" Sasha said defending Connie and laughing  
Now it was Armin's turn "well I was only with Annie and it's the best relationship I had"  
"Stop being too cute it's gross" Connie said again and we bursted out laughing 

Now it was my turn I was a bit worried that my tounge would slip and say everything because I was slightly drunk I just didn't want to ruin the mood but at the same time it's the best time to say it  
"My worst relationship was with Mike" I was thinking too much of it that I said it out loud all I could here was everyone saying what then I felt Eren's and Armin's shocked faces shit I said it well it's now or never then  
"What do you mean Mikasa? i thought you guys were better than ever?" Sasha said worried shit I feel so bad now she might get mad at me for not telling her  
"It was ok until few weeks ago when he umm started to hit me" I said looking down trying not to let the tears escape I felt Eren's and Armin's hands on mine and it made me feel fine  
"What the fuck Mikasa?" Jean asked confused and angry  
"Mikasa you're joking right?" Sasha asked with tears running down her cheeks the rest had a shocked face and couldn't say anything  
"I..I wish I was really but I am ok now guys don't worry and I am living with Eren until Levi gets back from his trip and I'll settle down in my original house"

Silence.. no one said a word they looked like they wanted to say alot but they just couldn't let out a single word  
"Sorry I ruined the mood and we were just laughing I.. I just need a minute alone and we'll continue from where we left" I got up as I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, they were all speechless and Sasha was crying and I couldn't handle it, I let my feet touch the water and the air hit my face I couldn't hold back the tears anymore then I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, it was Eren he then pulled me closer to his chest so I started to sob very loudly so he held me tighter   
"Everything is ok now Mikasa" he whispered in my ears with a calm tone and then placed a kiss on my head


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay I have been busy with uni stuff so I don't have much time to write but this is a longer chapter so I hope you like it  
> [to see Mikasa's dress click here](https://pin.it/2AToocw)  
> [to see Mikasa's hair click here](https://pin.it/6lpmIPe)

Eren's POV:  
Mikasa really looked gorgeous today well just like everyday, I watched her move and sing along with the music as she used to, she seems like she's becoming her old self again after what happened, I still remember every single detail of that night and how she was scared to sleep and the nightmare she had the next day, I am still not leaving this I told Mikasa that she should file a report against him she told me she wants to wait until she tells Levi although I am not very accepting the delay but I didn't want to push her, she has yet to tell about why did he start doing that to her.

Everyone now decided to go for a swim and I decided to stay with Mikasa I couldn't help but look at her the sun hitting her skin make her look like she's shining her eyes were brighter with a spark in them the wind moving her short hair in different directions it was like a piece of art that you just can't help but look at she looked at me smiling  
"Mika I want to see you happy from now on, only happy" her smile grew bigger god I loved her smile  
"Eren do you think that maybe a different answer to a question could change our future?" She asked out of nowhere  
"Of course every answer ,every decision ,every action we take can change our future, that's what makes life interesting"  
"Then maybe I could have changed everything" she looked in front of her so I followed her gaze  
"Mikasa you didn't know that things will go wrong"  
"No I.. I mean before that"  
"Before? Mika I don't understand"  
"Never mind Eren I may have ended up getting slightly drunk from that beer" she giggled, I smiled but I was still confused of what she meant  
"I knew you shouldn't have drunk that" I gave her a smirk  
"How badly I want to swim like everyone now" she let out a sigh  
"You can always swim with the dress on"  
"I know but then all the five minutes you waited for will be gone in vain"  
"If it'll make you happy I don't mind" I pulled her closer to my body and kissed her forehead  
"Be careful here or I will get used to being spoiled by you rather than your usual attitude"  
"Well I can spoil you anytime Mika" I held her face and started into her beautiful grey eyes I got lost in her eyes for a moment and her lips they were in a perfect pink shape  
"You two get a room already" I was sent back to earth from Riener shouting I immediately let go of Mikasa and stepped away blushing she did too  
"Fuck you Riener" I shouted at Riener and everyone laughed, fuck, if it weren't for Riener I would have kissed her what the fuck is wrong with me.

After Mikasa told everyone about what happened to her she wanted to go back we excused ourselves and left but the group soon left after, the drive home was silent even when I played music she was still looking at the window, I kept driving in silence glancing at her every now, when we arrived Mikasa immediately went to the kitchen so I followed her

"Eren how about I make us some pasta?" She said looking through the fridge for the ingredients  
"You're hungry already" I said chuckling  
"Hey don't judge me, well then you'll miss out on the best pasta ever made"  
"No Mika please, I am sorry" I gave her my puppy face she lifted her eyebrow and smiled  
"Ok fine I'll let it pass this time"  
"Yes thank you queen" I bowed she laughed and started to make the pasta and I helped her.  
We were now eating and talking about random things  
"So where is Dina I haven't seen her since that day"  
"Well umm we broke up" I scratched the back of my head Mikasa dropped her fork and looked at me  
"What? Why?"  
"It's nothing important, she was just acting too emotional towards something"  
"Eren I felt that this one actually might be different from the others"  
"Well turns out she's not, just don't think too much of it it ok"  
"Eren be honest, was it because of me?" I took a long pause she immediately knew  
"Oh my god Eren I am so sorry I messed up your life, you know you should call Dina and apologize and I'll go live with Sasha till Levi is home I am sure she won't mind and it's only for two days" she said quickly getting up  
"Hey Mika wait" I held her from her wrist making her sit down again then my hand moved on top of her hand and my eyes locked with hers  
"You are not going anywhere ok, if she can't deal with me helping you then it's her problem, I will see if I should talk to her again but right now it's you the only one I care about ok"  
"Look I will fix things between you two I know if you were me you would do everything so leave it to me"  
"Just focus on yourself right now and we'll see about this later" I said taking my hand off if hers and we both continued to eat

Mikasa suddenly started to laugh out of no where  
"What are you laughing at Mika?" I said smiling at her she tried to maintain her laughter  
"I remembered what happened the first time you had sex" she said between her laughs laughing harder when she finished the sentence  
"Oh my god why do you bring that up now" I blushed and tried to hide my face by looking away and I cringed at the memory, it was in my home parents weren't home so great opportunity to invite your girlfriend over I made sure to tell Armin and Mikasa so they won't bother me it was all going so well until mom and dad came crushing through the door while it was happening with Mikasa screaming stop behind them it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me the girl left running from embarrassment and never called again  
"And why were you even there again?" I said lifting an eyebrow at her  
"Aunt Carla texted me because you weren't picking up so I had to run to your house to save your life since she didn't reply to any of my texts, but god you should have seen your face after" she started laughing again  
"Haha very funny want me to remind you of your first date" I smirked at her she immediately stopped laughing and crossed her eyebrows  
"I knew you would do me dirty well it's not like I was in mid sex I was just about to kiss the guy after he walked me home before Levi busted the door open pushing the boy away it wasn't embarrassing" she crossed her arms I knew she was still kind of mad about it because it was her crush and he also didn't contact her again after what Levi did  
"Wow we are still a mess in dating huh"  
"Well we have a promise towards eachother remember so if things didn't work out by the time we're thirty we'll get married"

~ _Flashback_ _~_

 _Mikasa's_ _pov_ _:_  
 _Today_ _was_ _prom_ _Levi_ _surprised_ _me with a beautiful pink_ _off_ _the_ _shoulder_ _dress_ _, Levi_ _is_ _not the_ _person_ _that always_ _shows_ _his love so what he did was so_ _sweet_ _and it_ _made_ _me love him more, I_ _woke_ _up and_ _checked_ _my_ _phone_ _there was a_ _missed_ _call_ _form_ _my_ _boyfriend_ _so I decided to_ _call_ _him_  
 _"_ _Good_ _morning_ _babe_ _" I_ _ran_ _my_ _fingers_ _in my hair to_ _brush_ _it a_ _bit_  
 _"Hey Mikasa good thing you're awake now"_  
 _"_ _Is_ _everything_ _alright_ _?"_  
 _"_ _Yeah_ _umm_ _I don't know a good_ _way_ _to say_ _this_ _but I can't take you to_ _prom_ _today I_ _went_ back to my ex, _Don_ _'t get me wrong I like but I just love her so I hope you understand"_  
 _Oh was all what came out of my_ _mouth_ _for few_ _seconds_ _my_ _brain_ _couldn't_ _process_ _what's_ _happening_  
 _"_ _That's_ _ok"_  
 _"Oh_ _th_ _.." I couldn't_ _hear_ _another word I immediately_ _hung_ _up I wasn't_ _excited_ _for_ _prom_ _and_ _this_ _would have been our_ _fourth_ _date_ _but_ _this_ _feeling_ _is_ _one of the_ _worst_

 _I decided to push_ _this_ _away_ _and went_ _downstairs_ _to have_ _breakfast_ _with Levi_  
 _"_ _Good_ _morning Levi_ _these_ _eggs_ _smell_ _so good"_  
 _"_ _Good_ _morning Mikasa are you_ _excited_ _about today?" He said_ _putting_ _a_ _plate_ _in_ _front_ _of me and one in_ _front_ _of him and taking a_ _seat_  
 _"I am not_ _going_ _to_ _prom_ _" I_ _mumbled_ _digging_ _into my_ _plate_  
 _"Mikasa talk_ _clearly_ _and_ _eat_ _slower_ _you're_ _going_ _to_ _chock_ _"_  
 _"I am not_ _going_ _to_ _prom_ _" I said_ _clearly_ _this_ _time Levi then_ _stared_ _at me confused_  
 _"_ _What_ _? Why not?!"_  
 _"I got_ _dumped_ _but it's fine I didn't want to go_ _any_ _way_ _"_  
 _"_ _What_ _? Well if you want I can take you to_ _prom_ _with my_ _hight_ _I will_ _blend_ _in_ _easily_ _and I can_ _teach_ _that little_ _ex_ _of_ _yours_ _some_ _manners_ _" I chuckled Levi never joked about his_ _hight_ _before_  
 _"No Levi it's ok_ _as_ _I said I wasn't_ _excited_ _for it_ _anyway_ _so I was thinking we could have a_ _pizza_ _night and_ _watch_ _some_ _movies_ _together_ _"_  
 _"Sure why not"_  
 _"So when will you be back from work today so I can_ _order_ _the_ _pizza_ _?"_  
 _"I was thinking of not_ _going_ _today there_ _isn't_ _much_ _to do and_ _Erwin_ _can_ _handle_ _it"_  
 _"Ok, I will go and_ _draw_ _a little then when I_ _finish_ _we can start our night" I said_ _getting_ _up and_ _going_ _to my room I_ _needed_ _to_ _draw_ _to_ _clear_ _my head I turned off my_ _phone_ _I didn't need anyone to_ _bother_ _me good thing I told them I would meet them there_

 _Some_ _time_ _passed_ _and I was half_ _way_ _through the drawing when Levi_ _knocked_ _on the door_  
 _"_ _Come_ _in" I_ _shouted_ _so he could_ _hear_ _me_  
 _"Hey I made you some_ _tea_ _with me and I wanted to see what are you drawing"_  
 _"Thank you Levi" I said taking the cup from his hand he then sat on the_ _edge_ _of my bed_  
 _"_ _Kid_ _I know I am not the best one for_ _these_ _talks,_ _boys_ _can act like_ _dicks_ _sometimes_ _but that_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _you won't have_ _fun_ _if you went with your friends make him_ _feel_ _that he didn't_ _matter_ _to you"_  
 _"Thank you Levi but_ _everyone_ _has a_ _date_ _so I will_ _end_ _up alone almost all the time, it's not_ _worth_ _it I'd_ _rather_ _spend_ _the_ _evening_ _with you" I_ _gave_ _him a_ _warm_ _smile_  
 _"Mikasa I am_ _flattered_ _but I won't let you_ _miss_ _your_ _prom_ _I don't want you_ _regretting_ _that_ , _I_ _called_ _Yeager_ _he will come to_ _pick_ _you up so get_ _ready_ _"_  
 _"_ _What_ _? Why did you_ _call_ _Eren?"_  
 _"_ _He's_ _your best friend I am_ _sure_ _he would want to know that plus he's the only one I can trust you being with_ _" he said_ _going_ _out and_ _closing_ _the door behind him_

 _I was happy that Levi was thinking about me_ _this_ _whole so I didn't want him to continue worrying_ _I took_ _a_ _shower_ _,put on the_ _dress_ _and then a face_ _mask_ _while doing my hair and then I put on a pink_ _lip_ _gloss_ _,_ _mascara_ _and a_ _blusher_ _I put on_ _heels_ _even_ _though_ _they hurt me and I_ _prefer_ _comfortable_ _shoes_ _but I can't_ _ruin_ _this_ _dress_ _with_ _ugly_ _shoes_

 _"Hey Mikasa your_ _date_ _is_ _here" Levi_ _shouted_ _from_ _downstairs_  
 _"_ _Coming_ _" I went_ _downstairs_ _Levi and Eren were both sitting in the living room when they_ _heard_ _me come_ _downstairs_ _they both got up and_ _looked_ _at me_  
 _"Wow kid you look so good"_  
 _"Thank you Levi" I was now_ _standing_ _in_ _front_ _of Eren he was smiling_  
 _"Mikasa you look so gorgeous,_ _wow_ _"_  
 _"Thank you Eren, so_ _um_ _where_ _is_ _everyone_ _and umm your_ _date_ _?"_  
 _"It's only you and me, my_ _date_ _dumped_ _me but now I am happy she did that" his_ _words_ _made me blush, his_ _smile_ _was the_ _sweetest_ _and he was blushing a little too_  
 _"Hey you two_ _stand_ _next to each other let me take a_ _photo_ _"_  
 _Me_ _and Eren_ _stood_ _next to each other smiling and_ _holding_ _hands_

 _We soon arrived and_ _met_ _with our friends Sasha_ _gave_ _me a look_ _knowing_ _that I was coming with_ _someone_ _else_ _she must be_ _dying_ _to know why am I here with Eren_  
 _"Hey Mikasa_ _let's_ _go_ _dance_ _" she said_ _dragging_ _me to the dance floor_  
 _"First I need to say that you're looking so damn good today"_  
 _"Aww thank you sasha you're looking good too"_  
 _"Now tell me exactly how did you tell Eren everything and I need all the details"_  
 _"Tell him what?"_  
 _"What do you mean what? Don't you realize how you both were smiling like idiots and holding hands all the time"_  
 _"Oh no I.. I haven't told him anything we both got dumped so we came together"_  
 _"What are you saying, Eren didn't get dumped he.. oh my god"_  
 _"What Sasha?"_  
 _"Jean told me that Eren left his girlfriend today he left her to go with you he must love you too"_ _Sasha got to excited_  
 _"No Sasha he doesn't, he probably did this because I am his best friend Mikasa that's all"_  
 _"This best friend bullshit again Mikasa it's obvious that you too have a thing for each other why can't you just say something about it, Mikasa sweetie Eren is hot and any girl wants him you will miss your chance with him and you will regret it"_  
 _"I.." Eren then interrupted us as the slow song started to play_  
 _"Sorry to interrupt but Mikasa mind having this dance with me"_  
 _"Sure" I smiled and took his hand I glanced at Sasha she winked at me with a thumbs up I rolled my eyes at her_

 _Eren then gently put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck we were both swaying to the song I couldn't help but notice that the_ _guy_ _who_ _was supposed to be my_ _date_ _was near us dancing and kissing his "girlfriend" Eren must have noticed becasue I felt his touch on my chin turning my face to face him he_ _locked_ _eyes with me he was leaning_ _closer_ _to my face I felt my cheeks burning up_  
 _"You know maybe I should go and thank him, because of him I got to go to prom with the most gorgeous girl here" he whispered in my ears then pulled his face away his emerald green eyes met mine_  
 _"Thank you Eren for everything you have done for me since we_ _met_ _"_  
 _"No need to thank me Mikasa you're_ _important_ _to me_ _that's_ _the least I can do for you" he smiled_ _softly_ _at me_  
 _"Eren can you_ _promise_ _me one thing?"_  
 _"_ _Anything_ _Mikasa"_  
 _"_ _If_ _by_ _thirty_ _we both_ _weren't_ _in a_ _relationship_ _we should_ _marry_ _each other" he chuckled and I smiled_  
 _"Of course I would love to" I_ _placed_ _a_ _kiss_ _on his_ _cheek_ _then we continued to_ _enjoy_ _our night_  
 _~_ _End_ _of_ _flashback_ _~_

"Of course how can I forget that Mikasa Ackerman proposed to me" I lifted my eyebrow and chuckled  
"Now don't get too cocky you can't marry me that easily Eren"  
"Is that so ok we'll see" she rolled her eyes at me, damn it's good to have her around all the time I will miss that

~ two days later~  
Mikasa's POV:  
I already know that I'll miss having Eren around all the time, he always knows what to do and what to say to make me feel better even though he had work but we always stayed up almost all night talking and sometimes playing card games he helped me take my mind off of what happened today Levi's coming back so I will go talk to him and move him until I see what to do in my house/studio but first I decided to go to the hospital where Dina works to talk to her, I easily found her she was in the entrance talking to a nurse so I walked up to her  
"Hey Dina can we talk?" She looked at me confused  
"Sure" she walked with me outside I could feel that she didn't want talk because she had an irritated look  
"Make it quickly please I have patients waiting"  
"I won't take alot of your time I found out that you and Eren broke up because of me so I came to tell you that I am leaving today so maybe try to talk to him again he said he'll talk to you so give him another chance"  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"E..Excuse me"  
"You can't see it too wow" she rolled his eyes and then continued to talk "look the whole problem is you being with Eren you two might not see it but obviously there is something between you two"  
"What! No no there's no such thing between us believe me yeah we are too close but that's because we have been friends since we were nine but believe me nothing more than that"  
"So you're telling me that you have no feelings for him"  
"Yes I don't have any feelings for him so give him another chance you were special to him and I'd hate to be the reason why he lost you"  
"Ok I will think about it" She turned around and left I hope I did the right thing

Me and Eren were both in our cars in front of Levi's house I was nervous that's why I asked Eren to come with me I had few clothes with me we had moved all the boxes to my home all what's left was to buy furniture and rearrange the place

I stepped out of the car and walked to the door with Eren behind me I took a deep breath and I felt Eren's hand rubbing my shoulders to assure me then I rang the bell it took few moments for Levi to open the door  
"Wow you guys sure look serious come in"  
"So Mikasa what did you want to talk about? Don't tell me you did something crazy with Yaeger like you elpoed or some shit like that" Levi said as we all sat down  
"Well Levi I wish it was like that" I rolled my eyes at Eren I then took a deep breath and looked down I couldn't say it looking at Levi's eyes  
"I had to break up with Mike because he was hitting me so can I stay with you until I can find a job because it will be hard to get money for furniture by only selling paintings I.. I will get another job once I finish this semester but fo.." Levi then interrupted me  
"Wait! What! he fucking hit you?" Levi stood up I looked at him he was angry I have never seen him that angry before, he wasn't even that angry when someone at his company made an error that almost cost him to bankrupt  
"For how long?" He was now standing in front of me still yelling  
"F..for few weeks" I felt the tears in my eyes he never yelled at me but he has every right he didn't raise me to be treated like that without defending myself  
"And why the fuck haven't you said anything earlier"  
"I.. I was scared he would hit me more and worse, I know I disappointed you Levi I am sorry I am so sorry" I was sobbing at this point I put both my hands on my face Eren started to rub my back then I felt arms around me his chest was against my face and his face on my shoulder but it wasn't Eren this time it was Levi  
"I.. I am sorry I should have taken more care of you and ask about you more and I definitely shouldn't have yelled I am very sorry Mikasa I can't believe you went through all that and I couldn't stop it I should have protect you this was my duty as your parent I am so sorry" Levi was crying I could feel his tears on my clothes I wrapped my arms around Levi and sobbed even more it felt good hugging Levi we haven't hugged since I went to high school because why would we so hugging him sent me back to my childhood he used to hug me and comfort me a lot especially when I started living with him he would always hug me and defend me whenever I got bullied for having no parents he always made me feel that I have parents and a family like nothing changed

Levi broke the hug and looked me in my eyes  
"We will go to file a report against him and believe me Mikasa I will make him regret every single thing he did to you"  
I calmed down a little Eren stayed for a while and we all drank tea they talked about work, school and stuff like that then Eren was about to leave so I walked him to the door  
"Take care Mikasa"  
"Eren.." I pulled him into a long hug  
"Thank you Eren for everything"


	12. Chapter 12

Mikasa's POV:  
Few months have passed, the trial against Mike ended yesterday of course he got away with it even though all the evidence were against him but looks like being known in the business world pays off.

I can't lie I am so frustrated about what happened, he got away with it despite the hell I have been through on top of that he made me look like I just made that up for money in front of media so his image will be the same, Levi and Eren wanted to continue exposing him but I just had enough I don't want to hear his name or have to deal with him any longer they didn't like what I said but they accepted it.

Also this semester was my last one so now I work as a graphic designer the environment of the place I work in is so good the people there are sweet and try to help each other even though there's a little competitiveness but that's the normal and also I have been selling my art from time to time in art galleries they have been doing great selling well each time

Eren got back to Dina soon after I talked to her and his relationship with her is kind of good

Annie and Armin are planning for their wedding they agreed to make it a small wedding and they wanted to get married soon so they started preparing for the wedding we have been helping them both but since it was a small ceremony they wanted to take care of the most part

I only work four days a week so I was drawing so I can participate in an art gallery soon I only had one left to do then I got a text from Eren

_Eren_ _:_   
_Mika are you free now?_

_Yeah,_ _is_ _something wrong_

_Eren_ _:_   
_I am coming_

_Ok_

I washed my hands and waited for Eren to come few minutes have passed and he came with a nervous look on his face  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
"Zeke called me he's getting married next week and he wants me there he also wants me to spend the few days before the ceremony with him"  
"And what did you tell him?"  
"I said that I'll see if my boss can give me few days off but honestly I don't know I still can't forget everything and push it away"  
"Eren it's not his fault and you know that, I don't know why you seem to have problems with him, Eren your brother needs you now and he wants to make everything right"  
"I know Mikasa it's not his fault but every time I see him or talk to him I remember it all dad wasn't here for months, forced a new family on us to accept, mom was always crying her eyes out a..and I.."  
"Enough Eren it's all in the past now, your parents are together like nothing happened you should bond with Zeke now he deserves that from you remember he must have also had a tough past without a father he's like you it wasn't his fault"  
"I know" Eren sighed "Can you come with me then, I know I am asking for too much but I think I'll need someone with me and I can't ask Armin he's busy enough"  
"It's ok Eren I'll check with my boss if I can take few days off you know I'll do anything for you" I smiled at him and he smiled back and pulled me into a hug   
"Thank you Mikasa"   
"Hey no need to thank me"  
"So me and Armin were going on a double date tonight want to come, we'll go to a mini golf and then we'll go grab something"  
"Umm I don't know I'll be like a third wheel to you all"   
"Mika please we'd love to have you plus the three of us will get to hang out"  
"Ok ok fine"  
"Armin's driving so be at his place 7 sharp"

Eren then left I still have few hours so I decided to continue the drawing time passed quickly and the painting was over my phone rang it was Sasha

"Hey Mikasa how are you girl?"  
"I am good about to get ready to be a third wheel in a double date" I sighed  
"Then why did you agree to that.. wait you couldn't say no to Eren right?"  
I rolled my eyes and stayed silent  
"Mikasa are your feelins for him back again?"  
"No" I answered quickly "it's just he did so much for me and it's a simple thing to do"   
"Ok keep lying to yourself Mika"  
"I am not lying to myself Sasha I have no feelings for Eren he's just my friend"  
"Ok ok if you say so, I called to check how were you feeling since yesterday"  
"I am trying to ignore it and ignore the fact that he exists"  
"Haha that's my girl if he ever dared to come near you again give me a call and I'll come and kick his ass" I chuckled at what she said  
"Ok so you have any plans for tonight?"  
"Nah I will chill and watch some movies Nicolo is out of town so I am alone today"  
"I'll see if I finish early I'll pass by maybe we can watch a movie together"  
"I'd love that we didn't have a girls night for a long time"  
"Ok then I'll make sure to stop by early" 

It was almost seven I finished getting ready so I went to Armin's and I met Eren and Dina at the door, even after my talk and Eren's many talks with her she still acts weird and defensive whenever I am around Eren. Armin and Annie soon came too, me, Dina and Eren were seated in the back seat in this order because Dina didn't let him sit next to me I started to get a little frustrated from it but I calmed myself down there's a whole evening of this waiting for me so I should try to deal with it.

The car ride was kind of long but silent most of the time the music was filling the silence then the song me and Eren danced to in prom played I realized I was smiling like an idiot when I remembered that night  
"Hey isn't that the song we danced to in prom" Eren said leaning forward so he could see my face his cheeks were slightly pink I nodded then I felt my face started to burn so I turned my head immediately why the fuck am I blushing now  
"You guys went to prom together" Dina asked in a confused irritated tone  
"Yeah we both didn't have a date so we went together"   
"You both were so cute together like.." Armin then paused but Annie decided to continue  
"You were like a perfect couple"  
"Wow a perfect couple, looks like many people agree that you two would make a perfect couple" oh that will be a hell of a night   
"Dina it was a long time ago and again we were friends going to prom then no need to make a big deal" I tucked some of my hair behind my ear listening to Eren trying to explain himself to Dina I really feel sorry for Eren ever since they came back together she seems like she doesn't trust him at all second guessing everything he's doing and acting so close to him whenever I am here like she is holding his hand this hole ride 

Thank god we finally arrived it started to get awkward because she was being so touchy with Eren we got the things we needed and we started the game   
"So who will go first?" Armin asked   
"Well let's rock paper scissors it, either me and Eren, you and Annie or Mikasa"  
"We're playing teams? I think we shouldn't play as teams Mikasa will be alone then"  
"Well it was supposed to be the four us besides we'll both go like one so it shouldn't be a problem to Mikasa" she looked at me from the corner of her eye with a little smirk on her face  
"It's fine Eren remember I always beat you and Armin so I'll be fine" I said with a smirk on my face

We started playing Annie and Armin were taking turns on their turn while Dina wanted to do it with Eren every time so he was always wrapping his arms around her and she jumps at him and kiss him whenever they got a hole in one I could see that Armin, Annie and even Eren were surprised by that but I hated that 

We finished the game I ended up winning as always and now we decided to go and have pizza we were talking about the wedding and some tv shows, animes etc until Dina decided to talk  
"So Mikasa you have been single for few months don't you want to have a boyfriend soon?"  
"Umm actually I don't think about that at all I am still kind of recovering from what happened so I can't trust anyone so soon"  
"Look I have a friend of mine he's handsome, sweet and I swear he'll treat you well and.."  
"She said she's not thinking about it ok" Eren almost yelled out those words she looked at him shocked  
"I just wanted to help her no need to yell"  
"You didn't have to insist too she said she doesn't think of that now"  
It was so awkward right now they were about to fight because of me and we were all feeling the awkwardness I knew it was a bad idea for me to come  
"Hey it's ok Eren no need to act like that it's fine and Dina thank you I appreciate your offer, I have to go now"  
"Wait I'll go drive you then"  
"No no it's ok Armin I'll take a cab or something good bye guys" I waved at them as quickly as possible I couldn't stand it anymore I needed to talk to Sasha

I knocked on the door and waited for Sasha to open   
"Sasha I have weird feelings again" I said as soon as she opened the door  
"Woah ok let's go inside and tell me what weird feelings"  
"I..I couldn't stand that she was touching him and kissing him she was so close to him all night and it made me so hurt and my chest was like on fire all the time"   
"You..you have feelings for Eren again"  
"I actually think I have been in love with Eren this whole time I was so stupid and I have been pushing it away but my stupid ass got him back with Dina aaugh" Sasha was laughing at this point  
"Why are you laughing?" I threw a pillow at her  
"You finally realized that you love him"  
"But there's nothing I could do about it Sash he's with Dina and even if I can't risk my friendship with him"   
"Again with this friendship bullshit Mikasa if neither you or Eren took the big step of confessing you both will regret it I swear"  
"I'll think about it now can we watch a movie or something"  
"Of course"  
We spent the night talking, eating snacks and watching movies I ended up staying the night with Sasha it feels like it's been a while since we did this I can't get Eren out of my mind but I have to he has a girlfriend and I can't turn his life upside down I know Sasha is right and I should say something but it's just not the time

Eren's POV:  
I drove Dina to her house today she was acting so weird just like every time Mikasa is around and now I need to tell her about the whole Zeke situation   
"So umm Dina I'll be away for few days the next week"  
"Oh where are you going?"  
"I an travelling with Mikasa we'll go see my half brother"  
"With Mikasa.. why not me?"  
"It's just that she was there since the start with the whole situation with my half brother if Armin wasn't that busy I would have asked him to come too"  
"And you still won't ask me" I turned my face away and looked down  
"Why won't you take me I am your girlfriend?"  
"Dina I am not ready to explain what happened with Zeke you need to understand that put your jealousy away and trust me please"  
"Eren you chose her over me again I need time to think go to your brother and when you're back we'll talk" 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: suicide thoughts mentioned in the chapter it's only mentioned in a conversation as a word but I wanted to warn anyone who get sensitive about it

Eren's POV:  
It was ok for Mikasa to take a few days off of work so I confirmed to Zeke that I was coming.  
We decided to go with my car because no need for another one it wasn't really far from here about two hours drive.  
We left early so Mikasa was asleep half of the ride I didn't sleep well last night I couldn't sleep my thoughts were keeping me awake flashbacks from the past kept hunting my night, facing my past was the last thing I could ever think of I wanted to burry it all and never think of it again.  
But doing that make my past hunt me even more so maybe if I tried to fix things with Zeke I will finally be able to forget my past or at least put it behind my back.

"Hey Mika wake up we're here" I said shaking Mikasa gently she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them  
"How long have I slept?"  
"Most of the ride but it's ok, you go knock on the door and I'll get the bags"   
I got the bags and went after Mikasa we were waiting for the door to open my heart was about to leave my chest when I saw the door open slowly he was taller then me with blonde hair he definitely got that from his mother and he was wearing glasses he smiled when he saw me   
"Eren you're finally here it's good to finally see you" he extended his hand to shake it and I took it  
"Thank you for inviting me Zeke you told me I can bring anyone so I brought Mikasa"  
"It's nice to meet you Zeke" Mikasa said shaking his hand  
"Wow Eren you didn't tell me you have a gorgeous girlfriend" I felt my cheeks burn a little and saw the blush on Mikasa's face too  
"Umm no we're childhood friends actually"  
"Oh ok my bad" Zeke chuckled nervously "now come inside you must be tired Pieck made some cakes too" he said leading us inside and taking the bags from me.  
He went to prepare some coffee for us so me and Mikasa were sitting in the living room waiting for him I was looking around his place was actually good 

"I am not the best at making coffee but I hope you like it" Zeke said giving us coffee with some cakes on the side   
"No it's good don't worry" Mikasa said taking a sip from her cup  
"So how us life going for you Eren?"  
"Well I am doing great at my job I am getting promoted very early I am one of the youngest who held the position I am in actually"  
"Wow Eren that's very good I.. I am very proud" I put a small smile on my face then looked away taking a sip of the coffee  
"And you Mikasa?"  
"I work as a graphic designer and sometimes I put my art work in galleries"  
"Wow this is amazing"  
"Thank you"  
"Mikasa's art is so good and it sells out very quickly actually she has been drawing for many years so she's really talented"  
"Well then maybe I should come and attend one of your galleries"  
"I'd love if you came Zeke"  
"Pieck is doing some shopping when she gets back we could show you around a little what do you think Eren?"  
"Sure why not"   
We continued to have small talks it was mainly Zeke talking about his job and his fiancè until the door opened and a beautiful woman came in which obviously is Pieck   
"Well you didn't tell me you have a beautiful fiancè" Zeke chuckled  
"Hello Pieck I am Eren" I said shaking her hand  
"Nice to meet you Eren"  
"And I am Mikasa Ackreman nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too you look lovely Mikasa"  
"Thank you, you too"

Zeke then decided to show us around a little Mikasa was with Pieck going to different shops leaving me with Zeke alone we were walking next to each other in silence it was kind of awkward but Zeke decided to break the ice   
"Eren I am really glad you accepted my invitation I honestly thought you would turn me down"  
"Well actually I wasn't planning on coming but Mikasa and mom talked some sense into me"  
"Well I am glad they did"  
"Zeke may I ask why now? why did you suddenly decided that you want me in your life?"  
"I know maybe we should have talked sooner but I am starting a new chapter in my life and I thought it's the best time for us to start talking and be brothers"  
"Be brothers? Zeke have you actually forget everything that happened I know it was a long time ago but I still remember what I felt back then when I thought my dad was being taken away from me by you and your mother" Zeke stopped walking and turned to look at me  
"No Eren I haven't forgotten at all I lived my whole childhood without a father and it hurt for fuck sake, I hated you my whole childhood our father preferred you over me he even choose you again after coming back for us for a while and you're still mad because he left you for few months, but I decided it's time for both of us to move on we can't be mad at each other because of our old man's actions"  
"You want me to act ok when the family I have grew up in was falling apart my mom was crying almost every moment because we discovered that the man living with us was a fucking liar he had another family and never told us about it"  
"Eren I understand I have been through this too why can't we just forget it we shouldn't let our old man's action affect us anymore"  
"Forget it? You want me to forget it my life was breaking I was thinking of killing myself I.. I want to go back"   
"Eren.."  
I didn't listen to Zeke I turned around and started walking I don't know why I said that and why was I acting like that he's getting married this week and I am acting like a dick I knew I shouldn't have came here.

We went back to the house Zeke immediately disappeared maybe he went to his room or something I asked Pieck to show me my room and I stayed in it for as long as I can, there was knocking on the door I was praying it won't be Zeke because I can't face him right now I acted like an asshole and it's supposed to be a happy week for him but I ruined it.  
I opened the door it was Mikasa who was knocking thank god she looked upset probably Zeke has told her what happened she went in and sat on the bed  
"Eren you're going to tell me about what happened with Zeke"  
"I can't do this Mikasa I am leaving tomorrow morning I tried trust me but I can't just forget what happened every time I look at him I remember everything"  
"Eren I know it's hard for you to come here but no one told you to pretend that nothing happened you just have to move on yes it was a bad experience but he had nothing to do with it"  
"I don't know if I can do it Mikasa"  
"Then why have you accepted your father back why don't you remember what happened whenever you look at him why do you blame it all on Zeke and not your father, Zeke was in the same situation as you his life was even harder so why do you put all the blame on him like this was somehow his fault"

She was right in every single word she said she was absolutely right  
"You should go talk to your brother Eren maybe a decent talk this time"  
Mikasa got up and walked to the door "Pieck is making dinner so come to the dining room in few minutes"  
"Ok"

I took a deep breath and walked out of the room to the dining table where everyone was already in their seats I couldn't meet Zeke's eyes although I could see a a sad look on his face or probably it was just pity of course it was pity I just told him that I almost killed myself and stormed away we had little conversations well it was mostly everyone else I wasn't talking much 

"So do you mind if I ask how did you two meet?"  
"Zeke you love telling this story go ahead"  
"Well we have been friends since highschool and I kind of had a crush on her since day one but she already had crushes on different people so I didn't say a thing yeah I started dating people too but each time I ended a relationship it made me realize that I love her more and more so one day I said fuck it and went all out I confessed to her and turns out she had feelings for me too we wasted too much time waiting for the other to make a move but here we are today"  
I tilted my head a little to look at Mikasa who was smiling with a little blush spread across her cheeks it made my heart warm I tilted the end of my mouth what if I confessed to Mikasa too I had the argue to do that too many times in the past especially lately but our friendship is way more important than that and I have to remind myself of this   
"Moral of the story kids if you have someone you love quit wasting time and go tell them immediately"  
God I have a lot to think about already just stop sending these signs

I was still looking at Mikasa who had more blush on her cheeks she moved her head down and continued eating   
"Hey Eren is something wrong with the food you're not eating" I moved my face towards Pieck she had a smirk on her face fuck did she catch me staring  
"No no it's delicious thank you" I said putting a full spoon in my mouth   
"You're welcome "  
Zeke then changed the subject and started talking about his work a little he was a doctor in ER so he kept talking about the crazy stuff he encountered in his shifts   
Soon dinner was over Mikasa offered to help Pieck with the dishes so I thought this was a great opportunity for me to talk to Zeke

"Hey umm can we go somewhere private I want to talk to you"  
"Sure let's go to the study room"  
Zeke guided me to the room I was trying to make the conversation in my head and decided exactly what to say but when we were finally alone all these thoughts went away   
"I.. I shouldn't have brought out a subject like this suddenly I am sorry"  
"Eren.."  
"No don't interrupt me please yes I thought about suicide I almost did it but Mikasa and Armin stopped me and it wasn't your fault I know that I just had to put the blame on you so I could continue living with my father everyday I know it's stupid but I was a kid back then whatever I went through wasn't your fault at all so I am sorry about earlier today but I just need time so I can really be a brother to you and I hope we could start on a new page now"  
Zeke then pulled me into a hug I was a bit shocked but I hugged him back

"I am sorry you had to go through this well you're my little brother of course I'll give all the time you need I am glad you're accepting me now"  
"Thank you Zeke for understanding"   
"No problem Eren, so you mind telling me about you and Mikasa now"  
"Me and Mikasa what do you mean?"  
"Really Eren it was obvious even though I spent only few hours with you and the way you were staring at her when I was talking about me and Pieck assured me about it"   
"W..what I wasn't staring" I felt my face get really heated he and Pieck noticed what if Mikasa noticed too  
"Me and Mikasa are only friends plus I already have a girlfriend"  
"You have a girlfriend and you just say it now we have been together the whole day and you never said a word about her"  
"If you asked I would have said something"  
"But you obviously love Mikasa why do you have another girlfriend?"  
"I already told you we're friends"  
"Well you came with her instead of your girlfriend and you obviously didn't deny it ,Eren if you really love her go for it before it's too late and you regret not saying a word believe me when I say this it happened to my friends and it hurts watching the one you love happy with someone else knowing that you didn't even try I am sure Mikasa likes you back, c'mon now let's go to back to the girls" 

We decided to call it a night after watching two movies, they asked us if it's ok that we stay in the same room because the third bedroom was being renovated it was fine by us we took turns in changing in the bedroom I changed first and when Mikasa finished she called me in  
"So you made up with Zeke?"  
"Yeah well you talked some sense into me as always I swear my life would be a hot mess without you"  
"Well sometimes this job gets too exhausting for me you know"   
"Hey" I threw a pillow at her as she bursted out laughing  
"I am glad you asked me to come here Pieck is a really nice person and she has high fashion sense too"  
"I am glad you liked her and you know Zeke might not be that bad" I was looking down I lifted my head to meet Mikasa's eyes and she was smiling so I smiled back  
"I am so tired I need sleep"  
"Said the one who slept almost half of the ride"  
"Hey I swear I was trying to stay up with you but I gave in, so umm are you sure Dina won't be mad if we slept on the same bed"   
"Yeah yeah no problem" 

I should probably call Dina tomorrow or maybe text her I hate when we argue like that but then again seeing Mikasa laying on bed trying to sleep next to me made me realize that I don't like Dina anymore and maybe Zeke is right I was waiting for my chance since highschool maybe this is the best time to tell her everything I felt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mikasa's dress](https://pin.it/3DWxQVf)   
>  [Eren's tux](https://pin.it/341YQR0)

Eren's POV:  
Today was the big day Pieck left us the day before and stayed in the hotel so Zeke won't see her on their wedding day she believes it will bring bad luck I have to admit I have been enjoying Zeke's company alot I discovered he was into baseball and asked me to play with him, we share many interests when it come to movies and some music it was all going so good and having Mikasa come here with me was the best decision I took it made my feelings for her get stronger which made me decide what to do

I'll finally tell her everything I have felt about her.

Me and Mikasa had already booked in a hotel which was next to where the wedding will take place we both were planning on getting ready in our rooms but Zeke insisted I stay with him to help him to be a little calm so Mikasa left alone

I finished getting ready I thought many of his friends would come here but it was only me, him and his best man Porco was about to come  
"Eren" I heard Zeke calling from his room so I went in he was standing in front of the mirror holding the ends of his tie with a shy smile on his face  
"Can you help your big brother out?"  
I chuckled as I took steps closer to him holding the ends of his tie with my hands and started to tie them together.

"Thank you Eren for the past few days and for being with me now" he said with a smile on his face  
"No thank you for inviting me and I am looking forward to the days we'll get to spend together in the future" I took a little pause then continued "and you are right about Mikasa"  
I lifted my eyes to see his face and he had the biggest smirk on his face  
"I am glad I got some sense into you now you have to say it to her and maybe today is a good opportunity to do so" I pulled my hands away as I finished his tie he took a look in the mirror then turned back to me  
"So how do I look?"  
"You look great"

Few minutes later Porco came in his car and drove us there I excused myself to go see Mikasa we had our rooms right next to each other so I took my luggage and put it in my room then I went to Mikasa's and knocked on the door twice

"Come in"  
I heard her say from the inside so I opened the door only to have my breath taken away by her she was looking so gorgeous wearing a dark red dress with thin straps and a slit to the thigh my heart skipped a beat when she turned around smiling  
"Wow Eren looking handsome" she pointed out I was wearing an all black shirt, pants and shoes  
"And you look gorgeous" definitely dark red is her color  
"Thank you" she said with a smile on her face

"I am almost done can you just help me with the necklace"  
"Sure" I stood behind her she handed me the necklace removing her hair away I put it around her neck I bent a little to get a better look which made me have a better smell of her scent smells like flowers as always I took another breath in admiring her smell I locked the necklace and ran my thumb on her nape noticing from the mirror we're standing in front of that she was blushing  
"E..Eren"  
"Mmhm"  
"Are you planning to go with your hair like that?" She turned around to face me  
"What do you mean like that?"  
"I mean that" she pointed her hand at my hair "it's very clean and I like it better when it's lose with some strands sticking out"  
"Oh ok if it looks better that way I'll change it" I said as I took the hair tie off  
"Can I do it myself?" I nodded sitting on the bed so she could do my hair she stood close to my face her fingers running through my hair sent shiver down my spine I took a deep breath which was filled with her scent now since she's in front of me she finished quickly and took a step back  
"See that's better" she smiled at me I got up and grabbed her from her wrist pulling her closer to me I was scared that she could hear how loud my heart was beating

_Today is a great opportunity to do so_

_O_ ur faces were so close she blushed and I could feel the heat on my cheeks too  
"Mikasa.."  
She didn't say anything she kept looking at me eyes  
I was sent back to earth by Zeke who was calling me I took a step back feeling so much heat on my face I took a look at her again from the corner of my eyes she was facing the other side holding few strands of her hair with her hand

"Hey Eren where are you guys?"  
"Mikasa just finished five minutes and we'll be there" I hung up with him and took a deep breath before talking  
"If you're finished we should go the ceremony might start soon"  
Mikasa nodded without saying any word and followed me out of the room

We arrived at the place where the wedding is held, mnay people were already there Zeke introduced us to his family and friends and this awkwardness between me and Mikasa seemed to go away as time passes

Soon after everyone took their seats Zeke standing at the end of the alter and we were all waiting for Pieck the music soon played and we all turned around to see Pieck accompanied by her father walking down the aisle she looked so beautiful Zeke was wiping a tear away smiling. 

The ceremony was so beautiful and their vows made me shed a tear or maybe two, I turned my head to look at Mikasa who was smiling and wiping away tears too

I was talking with Zeke and a family member of his when I noticed that Porco who I could see that he had his eyes on Mikasa during the ceremony was now heading towards Mikasa with two drinks in his hands

I couldn't hear what Zeke was talking about all I could focus on was Mikasa and Porco who was now getting closer to her and she was giggling

I felt my blood boiling in my veins  
"Excuse me" I said with a fake smile taking quick steps towards Mikasa who was now talking Porco and smiling I didn't like that

"Hey what's up" I stood between Porco and Mikasa making sure that Porco can't get near her anymore  
"Hey Eren" he said with a smile and I put on a fake smile  
"So Mikasa you still don't want the drink?"  
"Yeah sorry I don't tolerate well with alcohol"  
"Oh c'mon loosen up a little we'll have fun I swear"  
"Well she said she doesn't want to drink but I can use a drink thank you" I said taking the drink from his hands he was shocked for few moments but then his facial expressions relaxed a little  
"Sure man no problem I'll leave now, Mikasa hope we get to talk later" he winked at her then turned around leaving

"What was that about?" Mikasa said looking confused  
"I thought he'd annoy you so I had to step in"  
"You know I could handle myself here"  
"I know but a little help won't do damage" I said taking a sip from the drink I took from Porco  
"Also you're like the prettiest girl here so if you didn't have a tall handsome man standing next to you men will start hitting on you and won't leave you alone"  
"Yeah sure it definitely worked on Porco" she said giggling  
"Tch well I wasn't there from the start that's why he thought he would have a chance"

Wait what if she wanted to talk to that guy  
"But hey if you want him I can call him and leave you two alone"  
"No I prefer having you by my side I didn't come here for romance or meeting someone new" she said wrapping her arm around mine and leaning on my body a little god it feels good having her close to me

Mikasa's POV:  
Seeing Eren in that tux made my heart skip a beat god why does he have to be so handsome and when his thumb touched my nape it sent shivers down my spin how his touch is always so gentle

Being so close to Eren and spending these few days with him made my feelings grow bigger so much bigger how am I going to get over that now

Now we're at the wedding Eren is with Zeke talking and smile I found myself looking at him smiling I snapped out of it when I noticed someone was coming closer towards me  
"Well I have known Zeke and Pieck for the longest time but I have never seen you before and I would know if I saw you because your beauty is definitely unforgettable"  
I let out a nervous laugh "well I am actually a friend of Zeke's brother Eren"  
"Well I am glad Zeke invited Eren then, I am Porco by the way"  
"Mikasa"  
"Mikasa even your name is beautiful"  
"Thank you" I smiled at him I then noticed Eren coming towards us quickly  
"So Mikasa I thought we could have a drink together and you know I could get to know you more" he took few steps to get closer to me  
"Thanks but I don't want a drink"

"Hey what's up" Eren stood right between us and moving me away a little  
"So Mikasa you still don't want the drink?"  
"Yeah sorry I don't tolerate well with alcohol"  
"Oh c'mon loosen up a little we'll have fun I swear"  
"Well she said she doesn't want to drink but I can use a drink thank you"  
Eren said taking the drink from his hand  
"Sure man no problem I'll leave now Mikasa hope we get to talk later" he winked at me then turned around leaving

"What was that about?" I was confused was Eren actually jealous or was my brain making me see stuff  
"I thought he'd annoy you so I had to step in"  
"You know I could handle myself here"  
"I know but a little help won't do damage" he took a sip from the drink  
"Also you're like the prettiest girl here so if you didn't have a tall handsome man standing next to you men will start hitting on you and won't leave you alone"  
"Yeah sure it definitely worked on Porco" I giggled  
"Tch well I wasn't there from the start that's why he thought he would have a chance" he is definitely jealous but why maybe it's this jealousy between friends right?

Yeah that must be it

"But hey if you want him I can call him and leave you two alone"  
"No I prefer having you by my side I didn't come here for romance or meeting someone new" I wrapped my arm around his and leaned on him I love the warmth of his body when he's close

The night continued Eren and I have been dancing the whole night my feet were killing me so I sat down to rest but then Eren came to me as a slow song began playing  
"You think you could dance with me or does your feet still hurt"  
"I can dance my feet don't hurt" that was a lie my feet were burning but I couldn't turn Eren down especially when he looks at me like that

_**You'll** _ _**always be my** _ _**number** _ _**one** _  
_**A whole lot more than good** _ _**enough** _  
_**I'm** _ _**giving everything** _ _**I've** _ _**got to** _ _**gain** _ _**every** _ _**second** _ _**lost** _  
_**Six** _ _**years just** _ _**ain't** _ _**enough** _

I walked with Eren hand in hand to the dance floor he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck looking into his emerald green eyes

_**With** _ _**you,** _ _**I'm** _ _**happy being me** _  
_**Don't** _ _**pretend, '** _ _**cause** _ _**I don't need to** _  
_**I'm** _ _**a** _ _**thousand** _ _**miles** _ _**from** _ _**home** _ _**, never on my own** _  
_**When** _ _**you** _ _**whisper** _ _**down the** _ _**phone** _

_**Well, I** _ _**guess** _ _**we never saw this coming** _  
_**Halfway** _ _**around the** _ _**world** _ _**calling** _  
_**But I just want you to know** _

Eren then moved his head closer to mine with his mouth closer to my ear he started to whisper the lyrics in my ear I felt the heat rise on my cheeks

_**That** _ _**I'd have all I need** _  
_**If you were** _ _**standing** _ _**right in** _ _**front** _ _**of me** _  
_**I'll finally see what it** _ _**means** _ _**to be** _ _**complete** _  
_**Don't** _ _**need to spend our** _ _**lives** _ _**chasing** _ _**gold** _  
_**Anywhere** _ _**with you, I'll call my** _ _**home** _  
_**Oh, I'd have all I need** _  
_**If** _ _**you'd** _ _**be the better half of me** _

That sent shivers down my spine I could feel that my heart was about to explode Eren then he pulled his face away and locked his eyes into mine

_**I'm** _ _**still up, it's 4** _ _**AM** _  
_**Is** _ _**this** _ _**Amsterdam** _ _**or** _ _**Berlin** _ _**?** _  
_**Yeah,** _ _**I'm** _ _**just waiting for the day I finally get to say** _  
_**These** _ _**words** _ _**face to face** _

_**Well, I** _ _**guess** _ _**we never saw this coming** _  
_**Halfway** _ _**around the** _ _**world** _ _**calling** _  
_**But I just want you to know** _

This time Eren started to sing the lyrics with a sweet smile on his face and a little blush

_**That** _ _**I'd have all I need** _  
_**If you were** _ _**standing** _ _**right in** _ _**front** _ _**of me** _  
_**I'll finally see what it** _ _**means** _ _**to be** _ _**complete** _  
_**Don't** _ _**need to spend our** _ _**lives** _ _**chasing** _ _**gold** _  
_**Anywhere** _ _**with you, I'll call my** _ _**home** _

"I didn't know you listened to this song"  
"Well you listened to it few times when we hung out and it kind of reminds me of you so I know it's lyrics"  
I smiled and pulled him closer resting my head on his chest

_**Oh, I'd have all I need** _  
_**If** _ _**you'd** _ _**be the better half of me** _  
_**I'd have all I need** _  
_**If you were** _ _**standing** _ _**right in** _ _**front** _ _**of me** _  
_**I'll finally see what it** _ _**means** _ _**to be** _ _**complete** _  
_**Don't** _ _**need to spend our** _ _**lives** _ _**chasing** _ _**gold** _  
_**Anywhere** _ _**with you, I'll call my** _ _**home** _  
_**Oh, I'd have all I need** _  
_**If** _ _**you'd** _ _**be the better half of me** _

Eren's POV:  
The wedding ended so me and Mikasa went to the hotel where we're staying after saying goodbye to Pieck and Zeke, we were planning to leave tomorrow early because Mikasa has few deadlines that she needs to be working on even though she said it was fine but I didn't want to delay her any longer

We were right in front of our rooms Mikasa said goodnight and turned around to open her door but I decided to stop her maybe the alcohol made me do it or maybe it was me

_Today is a great opportunity to do s_ o

"Mikasa wait"  
"Wha.." I pushed her on the door standing closer to her with my hand resting on the door next to her head my heart is beating so fast and I could see that her chest was raising up and down so quickly  
"E..Eren"  
I leaned closer to her crushing her lips into mine with small sweet kiss I broke the kiss and moved my head a little but to my surprise she put her hands on my neck pulling me closer and connecting our lips together this time for a more passionate and heated kiss we broke the kiss panting for air

Mikasa quickly opened the door then we started kissing again taking it to the room this time  
"Oh god how I wanted to do this for a long time" I said panting between the kisses  
"Shh just kiss me"

The night then escalated from just kissing to something more beautiful something more heated something I never thought we'd be doing tonight

The clothes that are laid around on the floor, the warmth of our skin touching, the taste of her lips, the way her skin looked under the moonlight that was the only access of light in the room

It was all perfect

Mikasa was now laying next to me she almost immediately went to sleep she looked like an angel the moonlight coming from the window making her look even more beautiful and her skin glow I placed a kiss on her cheek, made sure she was covered well so she won't have a cold then I wrapped my arms around her

Excited about waking up tomorrow next to her having breakfast together and basically spending more time together, I fell asleep

But maybe this was too much to ask, maybe I wished for too much and let my imagination take me to the fantasy land because the reality was when I woke up she wasn't next to me not in the bathroom and not even in my room I opened my phone to see a text from her

_Mikasa_  
_I made_ _Sasha_ _come_ _pick_ _me up I am sorry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing smut I just don't know how to write them and it makes me uncomfortable but I hope you like the chapter despite that


	15. Chapter 15

Eren's POV:  
I was on my way home, I remembered flashbacks from the night before our passionate kisses, our naked bodies touching, her warmth, her beautiful sleepy face and how I held her to sleep it was the perfect night but of course I had to be reminded that we don't live in a Disney world where everything will turn out good and we'll get our happily ever after ending becasue she wasn't there this morning.

This made me prepare myself for the worst she'll either not talk to me again and I'll be the one who ruined a great friendship or maybe she'll be ok with it?

No Eren stop giving yourself a false hope it's Mikasa you know her she wouldn't want that at least not when you're having a girlfriend but then again she wanted more too she wanted that

Enough I have to stop thinking.

I drove as fast as I can to Mikasa's house it took about an hour and half and I may or may not have broken the speed limit a little.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door it took Mikasa a minute but she opened the door hiding slightly behind it allowing me to come in.

I turned around looking at Mikasa she closed the door turning around not looking in my eyes I decided I should start talking now.

"Why did you leave early today? I was planning to have breakfast together" I said putting my hand on my nape  
"I am sorry I told you I had stuff to do so I.. wanted to leave early" she was looking at the ground  
"Oh umm so about yesterday.." Mikasa then interrupted me quickly  
"Yesterday shouldn't have happened I think it was just the heat of the moment your brother was getting married and maybe it got to us, it would have been better if you took Dina instead of me but it doesn't matter just let's forget about yesterday"

I can never forget about yesterday I DON'T want to forget about yesterday but I can't tell her that it will make things more weird, I was disappointed though I thought she will maybe get this feeling like me the feeling that we belong together.

"Of course I.. I am sorry I didn't act right I am sorry for kissing you and umm the other stuff" 

Lies every word I said was nothing but lies but if this lie will make me be with Mikasa even as a friend I will be fine with it.

I left her house claiming that I needed to rest and to let her do her stuff she left early for but the truth is I was heartbroken maybe if it was different if I wasn't with Dina she might have been ok with it

I needed to talk to Armin immediately he will sure know what to say, I called Armin making sure he woke up and told him to come to my place quickly I could have went to his place but I didn't want Annie to hear.

"Hey you made me worried what happened?"  
"I fucked up Armin and it's so bad this time"  
"Hey calm down and tell me what happened" I took a deep breath then I let all the words out of my mouth  
"Me and Mikasa had sex but she said it was a mistake" I sighed  
"You did what" Armin looked shocked so shocked  
"A..Armin are you ok? Are you breathing?"  
"Did I hear this right you and Mikasa?'  
"Yeah"  
"Oh my god Eren I am so happy" he jumped and hugged me so tight

"Armin did you actually hear the rest of the sentence"  
"Just let me enjoy this moment I have been waiting for you two to finally realize your feelings" I smiled hugging Armin back

"But this doesn't change what she said"  
"Well Eren you know Mikasa better than me of course she'll say this you have a girlfriend, but can I ask how did it lead to sex what happened?"  
"It's all Zeke's fault with his stupid story of how he met Pieck and the if you have feelings for someone tell them before it's too late and today is a good opportunity to do so, I got overwhelmed and kisses her then the rest happened"  
"I am so happy Eren I hope everything works out for you two"  
"Thanks Armin"  
"Just don't forget to make me your best man when you two get married"  
"Of course who else could be my best man"  
"Wait you didn't freak out why didn't you freak out ?"  
"I don't know maybe the fact that if it's with Mikasa I can imagine spending the rest of my life with her"

I said with a smile on my face having Mikasa to wake up next to everyday and live in the same house with her is actually nice and I had this thought ever since prom when she "proposed" so I got accustomed to it and I may have spent nights imagining how life will be with her

"Oh my god I am so happy" Armin surprised me with a hug I giggled and hugged him back  
"Hey let's not get too ahead of ourselves I just got rejected today remember" me and Armin laughed  
"It will all turn out well Eren believe me just give her time, fix your life then ask her again"

Mikasa's POV:  
"You two did what?" Sasha screamed while trying to look at the road and me at the same time  
"Sasha keep your eyes on the road we'll have an accident"  
"You just told me that you had sex with Eren and you want me to keep my eyes on the road tell me everything"  
"You're the one who pushed me to saying it now you kept saying I was glowing and teasing me so I said it"  
"Ok ok so how was it?" She said with a smirk on her face

"Well it was the best night it was beautiful but it was so wrong Sasha he has a girlfriend a girlfriend who I told that nothing like this will ever happen I am so disgusted at myself"  
"So that's why you left without Eren"  
I looked away not meeting her stare 

"Mikasa you are so stupid you know that just live the moment and stop over thinking, you just wasted a great moment"  
"Sasha you know I am not like that and I feel so bad now I should have stopped it instead I kissed him more when he stopped" I lowered my voice in the last part hoping that Sasha won't hear  
"Oh my god you're the one who turned it into sex"  
"Yes" I hid my face with my hands trying to hide how red my face became

"Mikasa don't be so hard on yourself what's done is done you can't change that just focus on how things will go on from now"  
"Thank you Sasha"  
"Now tell me how was he in bed?" I laughed and turned my head towards the window I blushed a little when I remembered flashbacks from last night.

********************

It's been two weeks me and Eren haven't talked during that we met when we all gathered on weekends but other than that we didn't talk.

It's been a little awkward but ever since he said that he broke up with Dina I was scared that he might ask me out or something that's why I have been avoiding him.

Yes I want him, yes I have strong feelings for him and yes if I turned back in time I would still sleep with Eren but I can't stop my brain from imagining what could happen if we didn't agree in one point and separated it will be even worse than what's happening now.

And even though we don't talk now he's still my friend and I know we can still rely on each other and I don't want to risk that.

Today I had a gallery event so I got ready in a black suit put my hair in a low bun leaving two strands loose I had already dropped my paintings at the start of the week so I drove there There was still an hour until the gallery opens 

I used this time to arrange stuff and I called Sasha because she told me Nicolo wanted to bring a friend to the gallery

The event was coming to an end I had only one painting left and still there was no sign of Sasha, should I call her or should I just wait to see if they'll show up or not, I was cut off my thoughts from a gentle tap on my shoulder I turned around surprised from the familiar face standing in front of me 

"Porco?" My widened what is he doing here I saw Sasha with Nicolo behind him so he's the friend she was talking about  
"So you remember me I thought we'll have to go through an awkward conversation first" he chuckled  
"Sorry Mika we're late and we missed the whole thing"  
"Mika that's a cute name"  
"Umm yeah my close friends sometimes call me that, so there are still few paintings you can have a look around"  
"Mikasa is this yours?" Nicolo said pointing at the only painting left  
"Yeah"  
"It's so pretty and the details wow, I want to buy it"  
"Are you sure you can have a look first maybe you'll find a better one"  
"I don't think there'll be better ones I want to buy this" Porco said with a big smile on his face.

The event was over so we headed to have dinner because I was starving Porco was flirting with me the whole time too but I didn't flirt back all the time because this night with Eren was still stuck in my head 

"Mikasa" Sasha yelled I must have been so lost on my thoughts  
"W..what"  
"We're taking a selfie so smile" I smiled awkwardly as I felt Porco coming closer to me after Sasha took the photo I pulled my chair away I didn't feel comfortable enough to be this close to him 

They decided to go to a bar to drink I was tired and I already had two drinks while eating so I decided to skip Porco insisted alot but gave up in the end

When I arrived home I saw Eren leaning next to my door  
"Eren?"  
"M..Mikasa" his cheeks turned into a bright pink  
"W..what are you doing here?" I said unlocking the door and letting him after me  
"I was waiting for you so um I saw that you were on a date with this Porco guy"  
"A date?"  
"Yeah Sasha posted a photo, I just wanted to tell you that I think you shouldn't date him"  
"You think I shouldn't date him?" I raised an eyebrow  
"Yeah we don't know him well enough plus I don't get good vibes from him"  
"Is that just it?"  
"What do you mean just it?"  
"I mean you didn't say that because you're jealous every time I met anyone you always acted like this what if I wanted to date him Eren will you stop me?" Eren froze at my words shit why did I say that I didn't mean to I didn't want to, I tried to say anything but I couldn't form words  
"Do what you want Mikasa" he turned around and opened the door "just don't come back to me crying" he slammed the door behind him 

I sat on the chair hand resting on my forehead the hurt in Eren's eyes never left my brain why did I say this things were awkward enough and I made it worse way worse 

Eren's POV:

What if I wanted to date him Eren will you stop me 

It's 3:30 am I haven't been able to sleep her words are echoing in my ears

So that night didn't matter to her like it did to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Eren's POV:   
It's been three days since this argument "if you call it that" with Mikasa we haven't talked since then and I haven't told anyone about our argument either 

I saw from Sasha's account that Mikasa went out with Porco again so she really meant what she said does she really want to date him or is she doing this just to prove me something 

Since what happened at Zeke's we have grown apart things and I hate that 

I will however see her today since it is Sasha's birthday maybe I will try to fix things between us even though I am still mad about what she said but someone has to be the one who starts talking 

I drove to the club where Sasha held her birthday in everyone was already there drinking and some were dancing I was a little late but Mikasa wasn't there she hadn't came yet

I said hi to everyone I took a drink and swallowed it in one go Armin then came closer to me  
"Hey where is Mikasa, I thought you'd come together" he yelled a little just to get me to hear him over the music  
"I don't know we haven't talked recently" I said drinking another shot  
"Mikasa you finally came" Sasha yelled enough for all of us to hear I turned my head towards where she was looking and I saw Mikasa coming hand in hand with Porco

I couldn't hear the music anymore, the room seemed to have less and less people until I could only see her and the man she's holding hands with and hear the sound of my own heart breaking into a million pieces

I just lost her again even after showing her how much she meant to me I lost her

"E..Eren are you ok?" Armin brought me back to reality I could feel a tear running down my face I wiped it away quickly and turned my head around  
"Yeah Armin I am fine" I took another shot, I am not a fifteen year old to go away and make a scene the best thing to do now is drink 

Everyone was on the dance floor including Mikasa who was accepting drinks earlier from Porco I was keeping an eye on her she was dancing very very closely to Porco now he was touching her every where

That was it for me I was boiling I couldn't stand the way she got too close to him I don't know if it was out of jealousy or becasue the drinks I took started to hit a little but I went to Mikasa and grabbed her from her arm  
"We need to talk" I said dragging her out of the dance floor Porco was yelling something but I don't give a shit about him

"Eren you're hurting me what are you doing?"  
"Well I should ask you the same question a..are you really going out with him?" Mikasa took a long pause before talking  
"Will..will it matter" I let go of her hand and took a step back   
"Yes it will matter to me" again I don't know if it was the drinks, my anger or jealousy that was controlling me now but I was definitely talking without thinking  
"Mikasa I know you said to forget it but I can't this night we had is special and always will be special to me I thought my actions gave away my feelings but Mikasa I love you I have always loved you since were were children you were always by my side and I'd love to have you by side as my girlfriend, fiance or wife as long as you're with me as long as we're together I will be happy"

My heart was beating so fast now Mikasa had her eyes widened it's been minutes but it felt like years Mikasa hasn't said a thing yet so I decided I should talk again

"Mikasa.. What am I to you?" 

I could feel the burn on my cheeks but I didn't care Mikasa too was blushing and I was waiting again for her to say anything   
"Eren You're.."  
Before she could say anything Porco came with Sasha  
"Hey Mika what's taking you so long?" Porco said looking at both of us while Sasha was smiling awkwardly   
"Mika..?" I paused looking at Mikasa who had a sad eyes now I could feel my heart breaking even more   
"Go Mikasa just go" I moved my hand through my head and sighed Mikasa was walking with them she looked back once I followed them back looking at the ground 

I went back to where Armin was took another drink then decided to leave I can't stay here anymore  
"Hey Eren you drank alot are you sure you're ok to go on your own"  
"Yeah I am still sober"  
"Did something happen? Are you ok?"  
"No Armin I am not" I yelled at him and I felt bad immediately "I am sorry Armin I just need some fresh air we'll talk later" I gave him a pat on the back and then left 

I kept driving aimlessly for half an hour then I decided to go to the ocean it'll help clear my mind

The smell of the salted water has always helped me to relax I took a deep breath as the wind hit my face, at that moment the truth hit me I actually told Mikasa that I love her there is no going back now she will have to choose me or, or she would stay with Porco.

Mikasa's POV:

"....Mikasa I love you.." 

My heart started beating so fast I could feel my face burning up that was the moment I was waiting for a long time since highschool but I don't know what's the right thing to say should I say what I feel but my heads keeps going back to our friendship getting ruined by me whatever I say now it will effect us permeantly

I wanted to talk I wanted to answer him but I didn't know what I should say or how I should say it it's like I was getting a confession for the first time in my life but this time it was Eren the one who cared about me for as long as I can remember

"Mikasa.. What am I to you?" 

Everything changes for us now I should answer him no I HAVE to answer him 

"Eren you're..."  
His eyes were filled with anticipation and worry while I on the other hand I felt like I could pass out at any moment

Just say it Mikasa it's not very hard

"Hey Mika what's taking you so long?" Porco said standing between us while Sasha was behind him   
"Mika..?"   
I could only see the hurt in Eren's eyes now 

"Go Mikasa just go" he turned away so I walked with them I glanced at him one more time I feel so bad I have hurt him so much these past few days while he was only there for me, I turned my head again when Porco started talking  
"Hey what were you two talking about?"  
"Nothing" I answered quickly   
"So would you like to continue dancing?"  
"No Porco I am sorry I need a drink"  
"It's ok we can drink now and dance later"  
"No I meant alone"  
"Mikasa are you ok?" Sasha asked me I nodded then I left to the bar to get drunk

It's been an hour and I haven't stopped drinking since the drink really kicked in hard and quickly

"Hey Mikasa how about enough drinks for today" Armin said taking the drink from my hands  
"No Armin the drink's making me feel good"  
"I know but that's enough let's take you home"  
"I will take her Armin" Porco then got closer to me and held my hand but I took a step back   
"No I am not going with you, you made Eren sad I don't like you"  
"Mikasa what are you talking about?"  
"Shh no you made my Eren sad leave me alone I am going home"  
"No wait let me drive you"  
"No Armin I am going alone don't worry about me"

Eren's POV:  
I drove back to my house but on my way I found Mikasa walking or at least attempting to walk she must be drunk   
I know it wasn't the best idea to talk to a drunk Mikasa since she gets to be very flirty but I can't leave her like that so I parked my car near her house   
She had tripped and fell then she started laughing 

"Hey the ground isn't that comfortable you know"   
"Eren" she looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and wide smile  
"C'mon get up" I said offering my hand she took it and got up I helped her to go to her door, I took the extra key that she had given me for situations like this  
"Go sleep now Mikasa goodnight" I said opening the door I turned around to leave her but she held my hand  
"No wait I am sorry Eren I didn't mean to hurt you I don't like when I make you sad"   
"Goodnight Mikasa" I smiled at her  
"No don't leave me spend the night with me" she pulled me closer wrapping her hands around my neck  
"Mikasa you're drunk and you need to rest"  
"But I want you with me Eren don't leave me please"  
"Mikasa"  
"No you're not allowed to disagree with me now Eren carry my to bed" she raised her arms in the air giggling and I smiled at her

"Mikasa you don't know what you're saying you're drunk"  
"No no I am totally sober now carry me to bed Eren it's an order"  
"Ok ok" I carried her bridal style she giggled then she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest  
"Your heart beats are really calming me" I looked at her she closed her eyes and was falling asleep so I put her in bed took off her shoes and went to her side I moved my fingers through her hair I was about to get up but she held me hand again  
"No stay with me please" she whispered in her sleepy voice she then slowly opened her eyes looking at me I couldn't say no to those eyes so I took off my shoes and lay next to her she got closer to me putting her head on my chest 

"I love you too Eren" she whispered before falling asleep


	17. Chapter 17

Mikasa's POV:  
I opened my eyes slowly the sun was so bright it made it hard to fully open my eyes I rubbed them and my forehead from the awful headache I have, I looked around to see where I was I noticed that it was my bedroom I saw someone standing at the door I couldn't tell who it was but as soon as he saw me get up he left I tried to get up but my headache was killing me I couldn't even move.

I collected all the strength in me and got off the bed I sprayed water on my face to try to wake up a little and all I need now is a cup of coffee.

I went to the kitchen and found a cup of coffee sitting next to a sandwich and a pill with a note next to them

I made you a little breakfast with coffee you must be hungry and this is a pill for your headache.

I tried to remember what happened last night someone was here with me and this idea freaked me out especially not knowing who he was.

The last thing I remember was when Eren confessed and then we were interrupted I decided to call Sasha to ask her while drinking my coffee.

"Morning Mikasa"  
"Good morning Sasha"  
"You drank too much yesterday how are you feeling"  
"Not good but umm I wanted to ask you something"  
"Sure"  
"Did I umm did I leave with Porco?" I said taking a sip from my coffee embarrassed from the idea  
"No you left alone actually why did something happen?"  
"No no I just wanted to make sure I have to go now we'll talk later"  
"Wait don't you think you should maybe apologize to Porco"  
"Apologize? What did I do?"  
"He offered to take you home but you refused quoting your words becasue he made your Eren sad"  
"What?"  
"Just call to meet him or something he's leaving tomorrow"  
"I have to go now Sasha bye"

I need to stop drinking so I won't say stupid stuff like that again my Eren what was I thinking I know he confessed but I was so stupid I couldn't even say a thing and showing up with Porco too ugh.

I tried to go on with my day I had few deadlines I needed to take care of my headache was still strong but I tried to ignore it to finish the work I had.

After a while I heard knocking on the door when I opened the door I was welcomed with Armin's smile  
"Hey how are you feeling?" He said pulling me into a hug  
"My head hurts a little but other than that I am ok I guess"  
"Did you talk to Eren?"  
"No I.. I haven't" I said looking down  
"Oh but he told me he stayed the night with you so I thought you tow would have talked"

So it was Eren of course it was Eren no one takes care of me and knows me so well Like him.  
"He went out before I woke up"  
"Of course that's typical Eren too scared to face his actions, Mikasa Eren told me everything and we both know him he will be too shy to bring it up again and will probably act like it never happened especially because he thinks you're dating Porco"  
"B..but I am not dating him"  
"I know but Eren can't see other than that"  
"But everything will be ruined Armin what if our friendship was ruined becasue we let our feelings control us"  
"Mikasa can't you see that you two haven't been the same for a while, your friendship is already falling apart look you both are grown ups I am pretty sure you can solve this now or later but I don't think you two can ever break up, Mikasa you both love each other for the longest time but you're too blind to see that and I can't just see the two of you like that"

I looked at the ground not wanting to meet Armin's eyes I felt a hand on my leg I looked up to meet Armin's face  
"Mikasa please talk to him it breaks me seeing the two of you like that"  
"Ok Armin I will"  
"I will go now and hopefully the next time I will meet you you and Eren would be together" he gave me his sweet smile then left

He was right I have to talk to him I have to end this nonsense but first I will talk to Porco he gave me his number before so I texted him my address to come and talk.

About half an hour later he was here I welcomed him with a small smile allowing him in.  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
"Just a cup of water is fine"  
"Ok" I went to the kitchen and got him the water then I sat down I was nervous I didn't know how to start this and I was scared from his reaction  
"Porco I am sorry about yesterday"  
"It's fine nothing happened, so I guess you two had a thing and I came in between you two and ruined things right?"  
"Oh no umm actually I.."  
"So you're not a couple but you like him?" I nodded  
"That's ok I understand"  
"I am really sorry I know you liked me and I went along with it I" I let out a sigh "I used you I am so sorry"  
"It's ok Mikasa really and I am sorry too I think pushed myself on you too much"  
"We can be friends right?"  
"Of course I'd love to have you as a friend" a small smile appeared on my face  
"You know you should tell him then that you like him"  
"I.. I am working on it"  
"Good, he will be a lucky man to have you"  
"Thank you"  
"I better get going now" I walked him to the door before opening it he turned around  
"Good luck with Eren"  
"Thank you and thank you for understanding"  
"No problem"

When I opened the door I saw Eren standing his hand in a fist about to knock on the door when he saw us his expression changed his eyes widened I could see sadness in them I made him sad again  
"I.. looks like I came in the wrong time I'll come back later" he turned away and walked really fast  
"Eren" I called him but he didn't turn around  
"Go after him" I looked at Porco the I went after Eren.

"Eren please wait"  
No use he didn't turn around one more time won't hurt  
"Eren"  
Again no use  
"I won't stop until you listen to me"  
No use again this is really what I never thought I'd do while having a hangover my body was so weak I couldn't run properly  
"Eren"  
I screamed this time he stopped he didn't turn around but at least he stopped so I started walking to his direction we were close enough he could hear me talk without yelling or screaming.

"Eren I am so sorry I have been so bad with you lately I want you to listen to me please"  
"It doesn't matter Mikasa" he turned around and I froze in my place when I saw the tears in his eyes and one tear slowly escaping before he could wipe it away with the back of his hands  
"I really hate myself for what I have done I made you sad and all you ever did was be with me I am really sorry" He had more tears rolling down his cheeks and he didn't wipe them this time  
"Mikasa it's not that not at all I don't care if you make sad or happy it's just that I.." he stopped talking we were both standing few feets apart from each other I could feel the tears in my eyes rolling down my cheeks as I heard the crack in his voice from trying not to let a sob out and I caused him that.

"Never mind Mikasa I hope Porco makes you happy" he said with a smile but the tears were still rolling down his face I stood in my place crying I again didn't know what to do or what to say we stood there for few moments looking at each other both crying until he probably thought I won't say or do anything so he talked.

"Goodbye Mikasa"  
He turned around and started walking no if he walked away then everything will be over including our friendship.

I can't let him do that

"Eren" I screamed again running to him he turned around this time so I wrapped my arms around him and let our lips touch he was surprised but it didn't take him time to kiss me back it was soft yet passionate it was a little wet from our tears we broke the kiss to take our breath I rested my forehead into his and let our noses touch  
"Eren I love you"  
"I love you too"  
We let out a sob laugh before kissing again

"I am sorry it took me this time to tell you but I loved you ever since highschool and I never stopped I loved you more when you helped me and I loved you even more after that night"  
"I haven't said anything either and I am the one who loved you for as long as I remember"  
"And to answer your question Eren you're my everything"  
I placed my lips into his soft lips and we kissed again but we deepened the kiss this time  
"You know we should go tell Armin he'll be happy"  
"Yeah let's go tell him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story :)  
> Thank you so much for your support I hope the ending is satisfying.  
> I am currently working on another story so stay tuned for that❤️  
> And thank you again for your support I really appreciate it


End file.
